


A modern day love story (over twitter)

by PeterParkerFanboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Redemption, Genderfluid MJ, Multi, Other, Texting, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, Twitter Fic, because thats sad and i dont like sad, canon???? whos she, i literally cannot write straight people, im not really writing it? but it happened, inspired by litteralyy every other twitter fic about peter parker ive read almost all of them, no one died, no ones straight, non binary harley keener, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 23,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy
Summary: Harley gets jealous of some kid seen with THEIR old man and comes to NY. AND then come in the dead memes,crack, randomness, almost no plot, ALL OVER TWITTER wooooI have dyslexia sorry for mistakes
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Flash Thompson/Ned Leeds/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter parker & Ned Leeds & Michelle Jones
Comments: 215
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

Daily Bugle @bestnews

(Pictures of tony stark and peter parker getting food) Starks secret child? Is this child going to be a child supersoldier?  Click here for more

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI

No tony does not have any children and SI is very against child soldiers. 

Flash @gottagofast

is….that… penis parker????? @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp

I told you I wasnt lying…. 

Stark @iamironman

The child (@pbp) in question is my intern hes a very bright young man and no he is not my child 

Thor @GodOfThunder

He's not your spawn? But man of iron! You act like his father

Stark @iamironman

You're not helping the situation point break. 

~~~

Harls @potatokid

@iamironman sucks

Harls @potatokid

@iamironman sucks

Harls @potatokid

@iamironman sucks

Harls @potatokid

@iamironman sucks

Harls @potatokid

@iamironman sucks

Harls @potatokid

@iamironman sucks

Stark @iamironman

Kid! 

Harls @potatokid

I thought we were connected :(

Stark @iamironman

Just call me 

~~~

I answer my phone hearing Harley immediately say "you suck" 

"Yes kid I know. Why do I suck?" Confusion and worry wrap around me what did I do wrong? I thought I was a doing a good job keeping the Keeners in my life. 

"You adopt some random kid before you adopt me! Like what the hell Tony." Ohh…..

" Peters" I was immediately cut off

"So my replacement has a name!"

"Ugh kid just let me talk okay? Then you can yell at me. Alright? So Peters just an intern. He grew on me and became like a kid to me I guess but he's not your replacement he's a good kid I think you guys would actually get along. He's really sweet. Like an energetic puppy. But I didn't adopt him, you're still my kid too. Its summer wanna fly up? Meet him? Spend time with me. We are connected after all" I tried to keep my voice calm the whole time I spoke. Hopefully Maci will let them come up.

"Thank you. I'll talk to ma about it. I'd love to come up. Sorry for blowing up on you old man."

"Its fine. Just means I get to see my favorite little potato." A wide smile grew on my face they hate that name. 

"I hate when you call me thaaatt" I knew they'd reply like that,

"Yea well get used to it its gender non-comforming like you and it fits"

"Ughhhhhh. I'm gonna go message this peter you speak of see if he and I can be friends" 

"Alright be nice he's pretty sensitive don't tell him I said that tho."

"Alright old man see you soon"


	2. little potato

potatokid to pbp

potatokid: hi… Im Harley (they/them) tony says we could be friends? He tweeted at me earlier in case you need proof or whatever.  
Pbp:Hi! Im peter (he/him) nice to meet you! Mr.Starks told me lots about you!   
potatokid: oh? He never mentioned you  
Pbp: yea when I first started working with Mr.Stark he compared me to you? Something about attracting kid geniuses.   
Potatokid: 1st of all why do you call him Mr.Stark 2nd kid geniuses????  
Pbp: because he deserves respect!!! And it annoys him hehe. And yea he said your a real genius and stuff.  
Potatokid: im glad your annoying him :)  
Potatokid: and does that mean your like wicked smart???  
Pbp: i wouldn't say that…. Just good at stuff? My friends say I am but idk.   
Potatokid: oh. So you intern for Tony? What are you working on?  
Pbp: Right know im working on sunglasses and ear plug that can be adjusted to how much light and sound gets in.   
Potatokid: What inspired that? It sounds like a really cool idea hows it working?   
Pbp: the reason is kinda personal….  
Potatokid: don't share if you don't want to.   
Pbp: eh you'd find out when you visit might as well tell you.  
Pbp: i made them to help with my sensory overload and I'm working on getting it so it can help people with sensory problems   
Potatokid: That's amazing! Its such a good idea!  
Potatokid: so how's it work???  
Pbp: well mine hooks up to my AI so I'm guessing each pair will have to have there own AI or I'll have to figure out a way to connect it to like a phone so thats how you change the amounts?   
Pbp: its still very in the process  
Potatokid: that's amazing. Your my age(acording to stark)and are working on things that'll help people.   
Pbp: im 16 :)   
Potato kid: your babey  
Potato kid: I'm 17  
Pbp: :(   
Pbp: i gotta go me and my friend are gonna build Lego's!   
Pbp: you'll be able to join if you want when you come up :P   
Pbp: it was nice talking!!! Hope to do it again soon   
Potato kid: your precious

~~~  
Harls to Old man

Harls: i talked to peter and I already love him???  
Old man: he has that effect on people.   
Harls: he talked about the sensory overload glasses/earplugs hes working on and hes so smart! Seems to doubt it tho.   
Old man: he doubts it???? Hes a little genius.   
Harls: He invited me to build Lego's and I'm not even there yet.   
Harls: im going to flirt next time we talk just a warning.   
Old man: Alright stick to masculine compliments or I'll ground you  
Harls: id ask why but I'm guessing its something peter should tell me.   
Old man: my smart little potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Intern at SI @pbp  
I'm gaining a lot of followers???? So hi I'm Peter Parker!

Stark @iamironman  
Remember if you get negative attention call me. If anyone takes pictures of Peter who is a minor without consent I'll sue you :)

Intern of SI @pbp  
Thanks Mr. Stark 

Cindy @moonmoon  
I'm happy I always believed peter and didn't make fun if him for his internship. 

MJ @blackactivst   
Same. I always believed the nerd. Never bullied him for it. 

Flash @gottagofast  
@ me next time. 

Flash @gottagofast  
I'm sorry Peter @pbp It is kinda hard to believe but sorry for being a dick? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Thank you Flash! Means a lot to me :)

~~~

potatokid to pbp

Potatokid:how'd the legos go? Whatcha building?  
Pbp: My friend ned and I are building the millennium falcon and our other friends MJ is making fun of us well we do it.  
Potato kid: that sounds fun. I'll get to meet them?   
Pbp: yup! They wanna meet you! Well at least Ned does. MJ called you another idiot white boy. But that's high praise coming from her.   
Potato kid: wow sounds like great friends.  
Pbp: i don't know if that's sarcasm. I don't really get sarcasm? Working on it. But yes I love my friends.   
Potato kid: it wasn't sarcasm. They sound nice! The old man is flying me up in 2 days.   
Pbp: Mr. Stark told me that he's starting to regret it saying we'll plot world dominantion.   
Potato kid: He's not wrong.   
Pbp: with MJs help we could take everyone done in a week.   
Pbp: I SHOULD ADD YOU TO THE GROUP CHAT!!!!  
Pbp: if you want to.   
Potato kid: okay sounds cool.   
~~~

Nerds +MJ

Pete added potato kid  
Potato kid: Hi. I'm Harley (they/them)  
MJ: Im Michelle genderfluid currently they/them   
Neddy: I'm Ned!! (He/him) Nice time meet you! Peters been talking about you  
Pete:Ned! You've betrayed me! You don't get the thing I've been working on anymore.  
MJ: They're dramatic don't worry this is normal.   
(MJ changed potatokids name to Harley)  
Harley: Okay.   
Ned: so what's Tennessee like Harley??   
Harley: its lame. Lots of cows. And fields. Nothing to do. All the kids suck.   
Pete: All the kids suck?   
Harley: yea. They're all more focused on farming and dumb stuff and yea.   
MJ: so other people bully you for liking science.  
Harley: how did you just? Know that?  
Pete: They do that. MJ is a super spy   
MJ: im just observant.   
Ned: to the level of it being creepy. Never make bets with MJ shes always right.   
MJ: its a they day  
Ned: Sorry MJ! They're always right.   
Harley: I am wow.   
Ned: to what?   
Harley: people here never respect my pronouns amd when I correct them they yell at me.   
Ned: I will beat them up.   
Pete: Violence does nothing.   
MJ: you're one to talk.   
Harley: don't beat people up! I'm fine. And besides I'm coming up there! It'll be fine.   
Pete: I feel like I should tell Mr.Stark but I also feel like thats wrong?   
MJ: no tell Stark.   
Harley: alright. Tell the old man. 

~~~

Harls to old man 

Old man: you're being bullied and hiding it?!?  
Harls: its not even that bad   
Old man: MJ texted me saying people back home don't respect your pronouns?!?  
Harls: its the south of course they don't. Ma sometimes even messes up its normal  
Old man: I'm kidnapping you. I know you fly up tomorrow but I'm asking Macy if you can stay here for the school year.   
Harls: why?  
Old man: so people respect your pronouns! And I can put you in stem school.   
Harls: alright. So pack more?  
Old man: we can buy you clothes when you get here.


	4. potato guns and choas

Harls @potatokid  
Getting on @iamironman s private jet and i feel wrong? Like it fancy? And im just a county human on a plane

Intern of SI @pbp  
Im so exicted to meet you!!!!!!

Stark @iamironman  
This is such a bad idea Harls with Pete and his friends together hanging out bad idea

Toast @irondaddy  
And he says petes not his kid…

Intern of SI @pbp  
Im not his kid Harls is way more his kid. And your @ makes me uncomfy

Harls @potatokid  
I wish but nope. He left all those years ago just like my dad

Stark @iamironman  
When are we going to get over that my little potato???

Harls @potatokid  
When you adopt me. 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Ill get the paper work. Tony are you reading to pick Harley up?

Stark @iamironman  
Yes Pep Im there with Pete and we are waiting

~~~~  
Harls to Pete

Harls: youre also picking me up?!?  
Pete: Mr.Stark thought it would be a good idea.   
Harls: it was im very excited to meet you

~~~~

Harls to Old man

Old man: feel like i should warn you petes very energetic and will definitely try to hug you  
Harls: thats okay. Ive never seen the boy Ive known him for 3 days and but damn if im not crushing  
Old man: he has that effect on people

~~~

Stark @iamironman  
I regret bringing Peter with me I was expecting to talk to Harley but nope the little geniuses are planning to make a potato gun with the arc rector as power.

Harls @potatokid  
What can i say. I left my potato gun at home might as well make a super cool one.


	5. 4 teenagers

Stark @iamironman  
I have 4 teenagers in my house.

Steve Roger @CaptianAmerica  
There are 4 kids here? Why didnt you tell any of us?

Stark @iamironman  
They didnt tell me! Peters little hacker friend hacked FRIDAY so they could get it

Ned Leeds @codened  
@ me next time stark. Your tech is so easy to hack 

I like knives @blackwidow  
I like the MJ one. With some training she could be a better spy then me

MJ @blackactivist  
Im just observant. Its not hard

Stark @iamironman  
MJ and Nat have met… Add Pep and petes Aunt may wed have the most powerful group in the world

Avengers @istan  
I thought the Avengers were the most powerful group in the world?

Fury @trustnoone  
No way in hell Ive only briefly met peters guardian but im 100% sure she could take all of us hands behind her back

Intern of SI @pbp  
@may-bee 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Aw im glad your all scared of me :) 

~~~~

Toast @irondaddy  
I dont know Peter or his freinds or this Harley kid but from this thread i know to never mess with them

MJ @blackactivist  
Good idea. You here that @gottagofast

Flash @gottagofast  
Im trying to do better (name and pronouns so i know how to properly complain?)

MJ @blackactivst  
Just call me M and they/them today

Flash @gottagofast  
I know i was a bad person and i took it out on you and your friends but i relize why(not comfortable sharing) and I know thats not enough M but im sorry.

Intern of SI @pbp  
Thank u flash! You’re trying your best!

MJ @blackactivst  
I’ll accept for now

~~~~

ded @genzhumor  
I love how that flash kid (guessing he was a bully) asks for pronouns before complaining to make sure he has the right ones

Boo @gayisbad  
I cant believe you all support this kind of behavior 

Toast @irondaddy  
Blocked. I wonder what everyones pronouns are? So we can get them right. @potatokid @pbp @blackactivist @codened identity and pronouns? If you wanna share

Intern of SI @pbp  
Im trans. Im a boy he/him 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Im the token cis-gender of the group he/him

Harls @potatokid   
Im non-binary they/them respect them tony will fight you

MJ @blackactivist  
Im gender-fluid my pronouns change i keep the current one in my bio and i wear a colored bracelet to show to my friends


	6. Im love

1312 @imgayandproud  
Okay but @blackactivist @pbp @codened and @potatokid have the best friendship???? I'm soft

Ned Leeds @codened  
Haha I guess we're pretty cool. Harls joined the group like 4 days ago but if anyone hurts them I'd cry

MJ @blackactivist   
They are all nerds and losers. Who I hate slightly less then other people. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I love them all! Best people ever <3

Harls @potatokid  
Pete is precious? Im love him? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
uwu come to the lab I'll show my project! 

~~~

I walked down to Peters lab. I can't believe Tony trusted him with his own lab! Its weird that everything was powered by FRIDAY I definitely preferred Jarvis. Pete has an AI to. I haven't met them yet tho. 

"Hey Pete"   
"Hey Harls! So you wanna see my project?" God he's so cute when he's excited.   
"Of course. I'll help out where I can."

He told me all about the science behind them and how he and Ned and coding an app to hook them too. But his are hooked to his AI.   
"So you have your own AI? Why?"  
"Oh haha. Yea. Karen!"   
"Hello Peter and Harls" a feminine voice from the ceiling told them.   
"Hi Karen! Nice to meet you. Do you work similar to FRIDAY but just for pete?" If I ask her the questions I'll actually listen and not get distracted by Peters adorable curls and eyes and face.   
"Yes. I run all of Peters rooms and I'm on his phone. I work like a therapist, a friend, and I alert Tony when he's hurt or in need of help."  
"That's awesome!" I'm in awe Tony really cares about Pete.   
"Yea I like her. Shes pretty cool. Except when she's a snitch!" He directed that at the ceiling, He's so cute.   
"When is she a snitch?"   
"Oh yea know. Peter you cant have coffee, Peter you need to sleep, Peter you haven't done your homework, Peter you've been binding for to long. And every time she tells me on of these and I don't listen she calls Mr.Stark!"  
"You can't have coffee? That sounds awful Darling. And you shouldn't be binding for to long you'll hurt yourself." The darling comment brought a bright blush to his cheeks.   
"Yea I know. And nope. No coffee. I get very very bouncy? And then very very tired. Mr.Stark has story's."  
"Seriously stop calling him Mr.Stark it's weird you live with him and call him that."  
"Yes I do. "

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
How? Does one flirt???? I've been trying and I just can't do it?

MJ @blackactivist   
Can't he see this? And honestly just ask him out. Trust me I know all.

Harls @potatokid   
I hacked twitter. And alright. How does one ask someome out????

Toast @irondaddy  
Just be like hey you wanna get dinner/coffee/food/high sometime? And go from there. 

Stark @iamironman  
If you give him coffee or get him high I'm not longer adopting you. 

Harls @potatokid  
Yea yea. He's just so cute? He's like a doll. His brown curls. And he's so small. Its so attractive. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
We don't need to hear about your height kink Harley. 

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
How do i flirt? How do i know if somones flirting with me? Help? I hacked so they cant see this

MJ @blackactivist  
Just ask Harley out! Next time you see them. Which is tomorrow.   
Intern of SI @pbp  
youre normally right. But i cant just ask them out!! 

Toast @irondaddy  
Haha Just be like hey you wanna get dinner/coffee/food/high sometime? And go from there. 

Stark @iamironman  
Oh my god! You children! Just ask them out. And @irondaddy i hate your @ and thank you for the akward children!

Intern of SI @pbp  
I cant! Their so perfect. Bluw eyes and their so tall! I love how tall they are!

Ned Leeds @codened  
I dont need to hear about your height kink! You and harls are perfect for eachother

~~~

MJ to Ned

MJ: i have screenshots of both of them  
Ned: SAME theyll need them for the wedding.   
MJ: theyre both idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually love this chapter??? IDK why but I love it.


	7. Karen ruins the moment

Intern of SI @pbp  
Are they flirting? I keep being called cute pet names i love it. Is it flirting? 

Sorry im reading @Brittany_likes_books  
Do you still have twitter hacked so they cant see this?

Intern of SI @pbp  
no….why??/

Sorry im reading @Brittany_likes_books  
@potatokid are you flirting with @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((((((

Harls @ potatokid  
Of course! Hes a precious darling

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((((((((((

Harls @potatokid  
Tell that to the blush on your face (picture of Peter curls wild staring at his phone face bright red}

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((((((( ur mean their smirking at me 

Stark @iamironman  
STOP FLIRTING OVER TWITTER just go make out. Lock the lab door

Harls @potatokid  
Dont need to tell me twice ;)

~~~

I look up and over towards peter waiting for him to see my comment. I can see his cheeks and ears starting to turn red…. “So Darlin you wanna take Tony’s advice.” 

His jaw drops slightly, he’s adorable, “I-I-I mean I-I th-hink we sh-hould talk first.” THAT stutter he’s so cute when he’s embarrassed  
“Of course. Whatever you want Doll.”

He took some deep breathes and then grabbed my hand leading to one of the couches in the lab. “ so…. Do you actually like me? I like you. But we’ve only known each other for like a week and I… am going to stop myself from ranting.” He’s adorable. He’s so cute. 

“ OF course I like you! Literally the first time we ever talked I thought you were the best human ever. Yea I know we’ve only known each other for a short time and we don’t know much about each other BUT we can learn? And this can be something amazing. If you wanna be my boyfriend or wait a bit whatever is fine and yea.” that is not the speech I had planned in my head….   
“ We can try it. See how it goes? Learn about each other how do we do that?” I let a small chuckle Best boyfriend.  
“ Alright, we can just ask each other questions? Boyfriend. You go first.”  
“ alright S/O. Umm… Favorite superhero?”  
“ gods you’re cute. Probably Spider-Man. Yours?  
“Oh, you like Spidey?? Wanna know a secret?”  
“ Yea sure?” whats this secret going to be???  
“I’m Spidey!” he gives a small giggle before jumping onto the ceiling, he sits there cross-legged.  
“ OH MY GOD!!! But you’re so small and precious? You need to be protected not be protecting other people! Tony and I are going to have words about this you’re 16!!!”  
He giggled again it was beautiful, music to my ears, but I’m still mad.   
“ Mr.Stark can’t do anything about it. And I have to do something. If I do nothing bad things happen because of me.”

“ you are way to smart for a 16-year-old. Come back down here it’s weird talking to you well you’re on the ceiling” He jumped back down doing a flip and landing next to me. “ so why or how did you become spider-man?”   
“ a radioactive spider bit me on a school field trip. I don’t have good luck with field trips. But I actually started doing good when a trigger happy robber shot my uncle. I could’ve done something! But I didn’t because I didn’t want to use my powers. I regret that. But I’m doing good now! And I think uncle Ben would be proud.”   
“ He definitely would proud.” I moved over slightly to sit closer to him thinking he could use the comfort. He set his head on my shoulder he’s adorable. “ you know? You’re really cute.’  
“Doubt but thanks so are you.”  
“Whatcha mean doubt??? You’re so adorable! Handsome. A lot of other words that mean almost the same thing.” He giggled again  
“ thank you.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek which no doubt made me smile like an idiot.  
“ Peter you have been binding for over the recommended time I suggest giving your ribs a rest.”  
“ ughhhhhhh Karen why you gotta ruin our moment??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading so far!!! ill try to keep it on twitter and texting from now on just moments like this need to be written out :p


	8. #parley

Toast @irondaddy  
So…. They left us on a cliffhanger? Is #parley real? @potatokid @pbp

Stark @iamironman  
Peter turned on private mode for his lab so anything could be happening. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
I hope #parley is real they're perfect for each other. 

MJ @blackactivist  
Hopefully those two loser got together its been an hour. #parley

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
It concerns me that #parley is trending…. Do you really care about two TEENAGERS love life?

Harls @potatokid  
Honestly like its kinds creepy. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
In other news any ideas on what to call your non-binary S/O all i can think of is Bitch 

Harls @potatokid  
Why am I a bitch? Serious question. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
You tickled me. 

Harls @potatokid  
Yes and? <3

MJ @blackactivist  
Finally. Next step in plan. Get Ned a boyfriend. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Meanie… I should get you a girlfriend.

Intern of SI @pbp  
I think @blackactivist and @memequeen would get along well!!!

Princess @memequeen  
Yes broken white boy? I was summoned. 

MJ @blackactivist  
Peter. Are you trying to set me up with Princess Shuri? Princess of Wakanda?

Princess @memequeen  
It appears that way. I will DM you :) 

MJ @blackactivist  
Okay. 

Flash @gottagofast  
:( peter you have connections set me up with Spider-man

Intern of SI @pbp  
He's a little to old for you flash. Find a boy your own age. 

~~~

Shuri to MJ 

Shuri: hello it appears that my 2nd favorite white boy thinks we'd get along well.   
MJ: yea it does. And don't go stealing him.  
MJ: hes my emotional support white boy.   
Shuri: i like you :)  
MJ: i fell like I should actually introduce myself…  
MJ: hello. My friends call me MJ. Im genderfluid you can check my bio for daily pronouns or just ask.   
Shuri: I like you more now. May I call you MJ or is a different name you'd prefer on this feminine day?   
MJ: MJ is fine. Thanks for asking. 

~~~

Flash @gottagofast  
Anyone know any gays who would wanna date me? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Ask in the acadec chat. Not for all the internet. 

~~~

Steve Roger @CaptianAmerica  
I'm sad :( 

Stark @iamironman  
why are you sad cap?

Steve Roger @CaptianAmerica  
My boyfriend is away on mission without me and I'm lonely. 

Stark @iamironman  
Who's all out on the mission? 

Steve Roger @CaptianAmerica  
All but Clint you Spidey and me

Stark @iamironman  
Well I can come out of the lab if you want.

Steve Roger @CaptianAmerica  
Yes, Please. 

~~~

Toast @irondaddy  
Whos Steve Rogers boyfriend? Let's theorize. 

1312 @imgayandproud   
Okay so we know its another male avenger right? So that leaves us with Sam, Bucky, Dr.Strange, Thor, Dr.Banner, King T'challa i feel like I'm forgetting someone? 

Toast @irondaddy  
Rhodes. But hes is DC rn. And Thor and Strange are almost never here. Since thor is ruiling New Asgard and strange is doing whatever. 

1312 @imgayandproud  
I also feel like black panter probably won't go on many missions being a King. 

Toast @irondaddy  
So that leave Sam, Bucky, and Bruce…. Sam and him are close right? 

1312 @imgayandproud  
Yea but bucky is childhood friend! I vote bucky just because of their history

Toast @irondaddy  
But! Do we think Steve saved himself waiting for him to come back to life? Or to get the Winter Soldier out of his head and Bucky back?

1312 @imgayandproud  
I mean its a possibility…..

Toast @irondaddy  
But Sam was with him during those times! He was up helping him with his weird metal wings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad so I watched a shit load of tom holland interviews. Honestly. Helped. Whatcha thinking of my book?????


	9. Pepper potts is a goddess and you can fite me 😊

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
@CEOofSI can I announce who my boyfriend is? He's okay with it. 

~~~

[Acedec Team]

Flash: can I get a boyfriend?  
Flash: can I *please* get a boyfriend?  
Abe: ??? Is this your coming out?  
Flash: you….you didn't…. You didn't know????  
MJ: he thrists after Spider-man literally all the time? Also Remember to Study. I know its summer break but we're going to nationals this year.  
Ned: yes ma'am  
Peter: its a ma'am day?  
MJ: yes.  
Peter: yes ma'am I will study!  
MJ: good.  
Peter: Harls is being cuteee  
Charles: harles?  
Peter: oh haha not all of you follow me on twitter.  
Charles: I don't have twitter….  
Ned: Pete got a S/O and tony stark adopted peters s/o  
Mr.Harrington: should we hold summer meetings?  
MJ: good idea. When and where? Can we get into the school?  
Peter: I don't wanna.  
Peter: just let me stay at the tower and cuddle my partner.  
Ned: wow. Of course. *eye roll*  
Peter: I'm sorry its a new romance I'm happy. And they wanna join the team. They're going to Midtown next year.  
MJ: they wanna join the team or spend time with you?  
Peter: idk either way its a good idea. Harley is a genius. How else do you think they got Mr.Starks attention  
MJ: the same way that Stark got you? Being a kid genius?  
Peter: …..yes?  
Flash: no one answered me…. I want a big strong boyfriend. Like Spider-man!  
Peter: he's in college. To old.  
Flash: :(  
Flash: I still want a boyfriend. Someone hook me up.  
MJ: youre just salty.  
Charles: why is he salty?  
Abe: I'll text you my friend number flash.  
Flash: :)  
MJ: he's salty because Ned mentioned me getting a girlfriend and then Peter hooked me up with Shuri  
Sally: thst name sounds familiar?  
Cindy: Princess Shut of Wakanda  
Sally: EHAT YOU'RE DATING A PRINCRSS  
MJ: not dating. Just talking.  
Peter: for now. 

~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
@CEOofSI please??? Please??? Please!?? Answer me or I'm just tell people. 

Pepper Ports @CEOofSI  
Alright do it. Hopefully I won't get to much back splash for PR

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
I'm dating @buckybarnes :)

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I love you punk

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
@imgayandproud was right. As soon as I saw him all my love from the 40s came back. <3

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I'm so happy we don't have to use code words and pretend to date lesbians just to go on a date anymore. <3

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm so proud of you Mr.Steve Rogers Captian America sir and Mr.Bucky Barnes White Wolf sir. You are a very cute couple! Stop making out in the living room I am a child. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Kid. Just call me Bucky. Or at least shorten the title? And that was one time! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
One time to many Mr.Bucky!

~~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
Suck on that @irondaddy i was right! 

Toast @irondaddy  
I'm still sad! I totally shipped Steve and Sam but I guess that has sunk…. Happy for #stucky tho good for them!

Worm @immaworm  
Okay…. But imagine this.. Steve Sam and Bucky all together in a Poly relationship????


	10. Petty :(

Intern of SI @pbp  
Whats a term for a non-gendered monarch? Because that's what Harley is. 

MJ @blackactivist  
you've only been dating for two weeks

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yes and? Its like. We're soulmates? 

Ned Leeds @codened  
You believe in soulmates???

Intern of SI  
Not really. But Mr.America and Mr.Bucky where talking about soulmates so its stuck in my head. 

MJ @blackactivist  
@potatokid come get your man he's being sappy on main

Harls @potatokid  
Omw are you at the tower or your aunts?

Intern of SI @pbp  
In my lab :)

~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
@buckybarnes is making cookies and I'm very happy. 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
Bucky is making Cookies????? I'm on my way to the kitchen! 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Please don't go threw the vents. 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
To late

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
(Video of clint falling out from the ceiling) the avengers are strange. 

Harls @potatokid  
Bucky makes the best cookies ever.   
~~~

Princess @memequeen  
Hello world I am Pan. I am Princess Shuri and I am pansexual. 

King T'challa @kingofwakanda  
Shuri! I told you no when you said you were coming out on twitter

Princess @memequeen  
Sorry I don't take orders from furrys

King T'challa @kingofwakanda  
Shuri please delete this post. 

Princess @ memequeen   
No. :))))

King FURRY @kingofwakanda  
Shuri! 

Princess @memequeen   
:))))))

MJ @blackactivist  
:))

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm angry. 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Why are you angry, Son?

Intern of SI @pbp  
@blackactivist is making us have practice! Its summer! 

MJ @blackactivist  
Sucks to sucks being your potato if you want. They'll be joining the team anyway. 

Harls @potatokid  
:( I just wanna stay home and cuddles and I'm regretting going to your school. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Harls almost just gave our school away and FRIDAY yelled at them. 

Harls @potatokid   
:(

MJ @blackactivist  
Just get your asses to practice info in the chat. I'll add Harls to it. 

~~~

[Acedec chat]  
(MJ added Harls)  
MJ: new team member.   
Harls: Hi im Harley Kenner-Stark (they/them)   
Cindy: Hi!!!! You're really funny on twitter  
Harls: thanks darlin  
Peter: :((((  
Harls: im southern! I call everyone darlin. Don't worry baby boy.   
Peter: :)))  
Mr. Harrington: remember practice tomorrow. Please stop flirting in this chat.   
Flash: I still want a boyfriend :((  
Abe: didn't work out with my friend?  
Flash: no :(   
Flash: I wanna date Spider-man….  
Flash: I should put myself in danger so he can save me   
Peter: please don't.   
Harls: that sounds like a bad idea  
Flash:yea it does your right. I'll just go jump off a roof bye  
Peter: should I tell someone? Or like? No?  
Flash: I won't jump fineeeee  
Peter: good.   
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Picnic date!!!! On the roof!!!!

Stark @iamironman  
Just don't fall off ig

Intern of SI @pbp   
Darn

Harls @potatokid  
(Picture of peter smiling wide) I'm love??? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
(Picture of Harley making a silly face at the camera) I'm love. <3

~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
You can see Harleys and Peterson personalities in those pictures I love it

Stark @iamironman  
Nah. Pete looks like he's kind in it. 

1312 @imgayandproud  
He's not? He seems so nice?

Stark @iamironman  
He's very very petty. I ate his food and he hacked all my AIs to close doors in my face and he made it so the toaster always burns my toast

Intern of SI @pbp  
It was my pizza! You shouldn't have eaten it!

Stark @iamironman  
I bought you more! 

Harls @potatokid  
I told pete I didn't like his music taste and he hacked my phone. And changed everything to play musicals

Intern of SI @pbp  
You called my music garbage its not garbage!

Harls @potatokid  
Its not all bad baby boy I just don't like musicals! Your other music is okay

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I potted a plant today and I'm happy :)


	11. Hehe

Stark @iamironman  
Im missing my favorite hoodie. 

Stark @iamironman  
Possible people who stole it… My boyfriend. Harley. Pete. Pepper. So who is it? You guys look into everything so figure it out. 

Pepper Ports @CEOofSI  
This is how you tell the world you have a boyfriend? Wow. Also not me. 

Rodey @honeybear  
This is how you tell the world we're together??? And I didn't take it. Ask Friday. 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Harley they seem like one to steal. But then Peter stole it from Harley. 

Harls @potatokid  
(Pictures of peter in a slightly to big hoodie. He's laying on the floor holding his phone above his face) he looks cute in it

Stark @iamironman   
He does…. 

MJ @blackactivist  
Remember practice is tomorrow. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
We know MJ  
~~~

[Acedec Chat]  
Mr. Harrington: Remember practice is in an hour.   
Peter: ughhhhhhh  
Harls: ughhhhhhhh  
Harls: looks like we need to get ready  
Peter: ugh :(

Harls to Peter  
Harls:come to my room. We can get ready together(;  
Peter: omw! 

~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
So far practice is going good. Taking a break. @pbp @potatokid stop flirting. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
(Picture of Harls and Pete sitting under a tree. Pete has a book on his lap and Harls has their head on his shoulder)

MJ @blackactivist   
They are a truly gross couple

~~~

Acadec Chat   
Flash: someone left a sketchbook at practice. MJ?   
MJ: nope I got mine.   
Flash: whosever it is is really good tbh. https://www.instagram.com/p/CAWCspSJGLb/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
Peter: eep.   
Peter: that's mine.   
Harls: show me more! Baby boy you didn't tell me you liked art….  
Peter: my therapist recommended iit ti me after Ben. To vent my emotions I stuck to it.  
Harls: I loves u   
Peter: I loves u 2  
Mr.Harrington: there are private chats you can talk about love in. My phone keeps going off. Its annoying.   
Peter: fineee

~~~~

Author @peterparkerfanboy  
That's my Instagram 😂 yes I'm giving myself a promo. Sorry not sorry. I'm not the best artist hehe but including it because I can. :))))


	12. Tony doesn't know how to deal with loveee

Harls @potatokid  
That moment when you go to tell the person who is by law your father you love him but he shuts you down as soon as you get "I lo-" out :(

Stark @iamironman  
I panicked! I can't deal with that. 

Rodey @honeybear

Rodey @honeybear  
He does that with me too. Don't worry about it kiddo

Harls @potatokid  
:(

Intern of SI @pbp  
I tried to hug him once and he like panicked so I understand harls

Stark @iamironman  
We weren't there yet! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
When are we going to get there! You literally celebrated fathers day with me and may last year! 

Stark @iamironman  
I am so stressed. 

Harls @potatokid  
:(((( I love you dad

Stark @iamironman  
Ughhhhfjfjcjjdkjdnekskksnskxkfkcnjckdks

Rodey @honeybear  
Kids you broke him. 

Stark @iamironman  
I don't understand why this is happening to me 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:( 

Harls @potatokid  
Just imply that you love us and we'll stop

Intern of SI @pbp  
And give me a hug! 

Stark @iamironman  
I do love you kids. And fine! Next time you're at the tower I'll hug you. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
<3 I'm literally in Harleys room RN

Stark @iamironman  
FRIDAYs supposed to tell me when your in there room….. 

Harls @potatokid  
Oops. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Um…. I didn't say anything. Sorry. I'm with aunt may. In my apartment. Hehe…

Stark @iamironman  
Please stop hacking FRIDAY I don't wanna have to teach you about safe sex….. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
May already did that. 3 times. She's a nurse. She got papers from work. Made a PowerPoint. It sucked. 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Why three times? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Once when she thought I was straight. Another when I came out as trans. A third when I started dating Harley. 

Stark @iamironman  
I love your aunt. @may-bee I love you come give the talk to Harls I'll pay you

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I probably should. I don't want them doing something wrong…. 

Harls @potatokid   
I hate my life. 

~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
#irondad full force 

Toast @irondaddy  
Tony's tweets are very relatable just like. We need Memes of his tweets

1312 @imgayandproud  
Very much so. 

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
So y'all asked me to tell you what happened when Mr. Stank man figured out I hacked Friday to hang out with my S/O so story time. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
So Stark came up to Harleys room and told us that we shouldn't be sneaking around and stuff. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Like I get the concerned dad vibe and all but it was soooo embarrassing. Like whatever I'll start telling you when I come over 

Intern of SI @pbp  
So I was sent home. Lame. And I left my keys in Harleys room and didn't realize tell I got back to my apartment. Like a dummy.

Intern of SI @pbp  
And the hallway don't have air con and I already where a lot of layers because I hate my body ya know. And my landlord didn't pick up!

Intern of SI @pbp  
So I just crawled in threw the fire escape and I ripped my binder. So that's how my dad went from great 

Harls @potatokid  
:( I'm sorry baby I'm sure tony can grt youba new binder. Wanna call? Tony grounded me so I can't leave

Intern of SI @pbp  
I understand what we did was wrong. But cuddle me. I'm going back to the tower @iamironman you cant stop me! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Want cuddles from my non-binary snack attack. Also. Need my keys. 

Stark @iamironman  
Teenagers…..

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Oh. To be young and in love again @buckybarnes

Jesus @buckybarnes  
You big sap you've been in love with me since we were 16

~~~

Harls @potatokid   
We convinced Tony and May that peter could stay the night! We're gonna sleep in the living room! In a pillow fort! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
First I gotta get Mr. Stark to help me order a binder. 

Harls @potatokid  
So Tony is helping Pete measure himself. Like Tony wouldn't hug him. But he's helped him measure his chest and ribs multiple times

Stark @iamironman  
He cant measure himself! When we met he had this god awful binder it was so gross and way to small. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm sorry some of us ARE POOR

Stark @iamironman  
I know! Why do I think I pay for your testosterone and stuff. 

Harls @potatokid  
Still. Dad. You wouldn't hug him but gladly will measure his chest. Its strange. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Eh. Not really. Now let's cuddle and watch movies. Before dysphoria hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I straight up don't know what I did from the hours of 1am and 4 am.. I was on my phone and then next thing I knew I was laying on the floor staring at a fan spin so.....


	13. Cat comfirmed

Harls @potatokid  
@pbp is a cat confirmed. He likes to sit on random things, small spaces, he hisses, purrs, and is currently cuddled up on my lap

#parley @peterstan  
Pics??

Harls @potatokid  
He's not wearing his binder so I won't do that to him. 

#parley @peterstan  
Understandable. I'm sad bout it but I understand. 

Stark @iamironman  
I… Peter purrs???? 

Harls @potatokid  
Yes. I was playing with his hair. And he purrs. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
He's always done that tbh. 

~~~

Toast @irondaddy  
Okay. Who's all lgbt+ of the avengers???

1312 @imgayandproud  
Tony Stark, Rhody, Steve, Bucky, Spider-man. I'm guessing more but they're not out. 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
I'm aro/ace and deaf. Two things not on my wiki page :( 

1312 @imgayandproud  
I will edit it RN for you mr. Hawkeye 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
:) 

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I wake up and I have a bunch of messages asking if I really purr? Yea kinda? I guess? 

Harls @potatokid  
You do. You working in the lab today?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yup secret project is almost done and ready to be put on the market :)))

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
I expected to go to Pete's lab with lunch and see him hard at work on his project instead I find him listening to Dodie Clark painting. @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
I needed a break :( and its relaxing 

Harls @potatokid   
Its a pretty painting just not ehat I expected

Stark @iamironman  
I'm coming to Pete's lab to look at it

Stark @iamironman  
I love it. Its beautiful. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
No I will not be sharing it. Its kinda personal. My therapist recommends I paint/draw my emotions as an outlet. And dysphoria is a bitch. 

Harls @potatokid  
My innocent baby boy just swore?!?!?

Intern of SI @pbp  
You know I'm far from innocent harls

Stark @iamironman  
I will ground both of you shut your fucks. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
You're not my dad

Stark @iamironman  
I'll call May

Intern of SI @pbp  
:((  
~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Peter and I painted together! Though his music taste and mine differ some of the things we listened to where nice. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
It was fun Mr.Rogers sir! We used the same reference in our own styles. 

Harls @potatokid  
Its a masterpiece and I love it. Come cuddle? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm afraid to go in your room. Mr.stark will show us the PowerPoint again…. 

Harls @potatokid  
Okay. Cuddle on the couch? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Okay! 

~~~

MJ @blackactivist   
We're trying to do practice but @pbp is being petty

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm always petty. 

MJ @blackactivist  
It wasn't my fault. Stop being petty. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
You broke @codened and I's death star! It took 7 hours to build! 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Im literally so sad….

MJ @blackactivist  
I even actually said sorry. Just get over it you can re-build

Intern of SI @pbp  
You said "sorry" I've never seen you break like that. MJ acts like such a bad ass but their a mega softie.

MJ @blackactivist   
Ugh. No I'm not. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I have video proof thanks to my AI so don't even try. 

Flash @gottagofast  
Damn. Parker has some guts 

Harls @potatokid  
I didn't think pete could ever be sassy or mean but then he passed a man in fluet spanish. It was very hot. 

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Peter eats food super strange and I thought I'd share… 

Harls @potatokid  
So we're eating M&Ms peter brought them to the tower. And then he sorted all of them(full bag) out into color and ate them in rainbow order

I like knives @blackwidow  
He eats everything like that. 

Stark @iamironman  
First time the kid ever did thst with me I was so confused. It was skittles. 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Star bursts are the worst!

I like knives @blackwidow  
Very true steve. He does the color sorting unwraps all of them sets them on the wrapper and rolls them into a ball. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm feeling v attacked rn not my fault my brain is weird :(

Stark @iamironman  
Your brain isn't weird just unique. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:) 

Intern of SI @pbp  
For of you asking no I am not neurotypical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those are all things I do when I eat things. And I recently was told that is not normal. So including it in my fan fiction cause I can. Also I'm writing this cute love and its making me sad. I want a girlfriend :(


	14. Fuck you transphopes

Stark @iamironman  
Tomorrow is @pbps birthday August 10th. Hes turning old. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm only turning 17

Harls @potatokid  
I'm very excited I have the perfect gift for you

Intern of SI @pbp  
I said no gifts :(((

Stark @iamironman  
To bad. I made you something. Don't worry there's no big party. Just us your friends may and the avengers. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Oh god Needs gonna faint… There's a reason he hasn't met them yet! 

~~~

Ned Leeds @codened  
I just met Thor!!!!!! I met one of the men who made me realize I was gay. 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Who's the other men? 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Oh ya know…… The one and only birthday boy @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
Oh my god.. Remember when we kissed? When we we're like 12?

Harls @potatokid  
Wait… You my loving boyfriend. Kissed your best friend?!?!?

Intern of SI @pbp  
It was the worst thing in the world. But. I learned. I don't like Ned. 

MJ @blackactivist  
He also kissed me once Harls

Harls @potatokid  
So you tried dating both of your best friends????

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yes. 

Harls @potatokid  
Why? 

Ned Leeds @codened  
You've seen him right? 

MJ @blackactivist  
I may have a girlfriend RN. But he's nice sweet and hot. 

Harls @potatokid  
Wow.

~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
So @pbp how was birthday any good gifts? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
MJ got me a book on trans history! Ned got me a new lego set!!! Mr.Stark made me a binder its super cool and fancy

Intern of SI @pbp  
Bucky made me cookies Sam got me a sketchbook the covers pretty :) Nat made me a stuffed animal. Yes made. Out of my favorite fabric love you spidermom

Intern of SI @pbp  
Steve got me some paints Clint got me a pride flag Rhodey got me some pride pins Thor gave me a badge of pride and Loki gave me a book on lgbtq+ identities from Asgard

Intern of SI @pbp  
Dr.Banner gave me another trans history book and Harls got me a bunch of stuff like soft things and made me cookies and upgraded my AI and other stuff I cant sat on the Internet. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
And my aunt may and I have a outing planned just the two of us! That hardly happens I'm very happy :)

Princess @memequeen  
Next time we visit T'challa and I will bring you gifts from Wakanda

Intern of SI @pbp  
No need! I didn't want presents in general.   
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Y'all ever just…. Sit on a rooftop? And think about life. Cause that's what I'm doing RN! 

Stark @iamironman  
Just come to the tower. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Im sitting on the tower. 

Stark @iamironman  
Fridays supposed to tell me when things are on the roof. @pbp @potatokid

Harls @potatokid  
We had a picnic on the roof and I guess we forgot to make friday do that again. Oops? Sorry dad. 

Stark @iamironman  
Ugh. Children.

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I am sad

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
I am too kiddo. I expected more change in the 70 years I was in the ice for. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Transphobes suck. And I wanna cry. 

Harls @potatokid  
I'm sorry baby boy. 

Nonbinary @hela_spawn_of_loki  
What happened?? 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Me and the kiddos went out to get coffee and Pete has these really cute pins on his backpack 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
And these awful people yelled at him for having the trans flag on his bag. So of course I showed back up at his side and they asked me how I could support that

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
And this is I guess a coming over story. I WAS THE FIRST MAN TO GET TOP SURGERY!! SO SHUT UP

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
So shut the fuck up transphobes

Fuck yeah @deafandasexual  
Go off Steve. Fuck the transphobes

Harls @potatokid  
Yes Steve go off!!! 

MJ @blackactivist  
Can't believe I'm saying this but I stan 1 white man

Stark @iamironman  
Wow MJ I thought you liked me :( 

MJ @blackactivist  
You're okay. Could do more with all that money. 

Stark @iamironman  
Do you want to intern with Pepper she'd love you @CEOofSI

Pepper Ports @CEOofSI  
Yes please. Let's crush homophobic business men. 

MJ @blackactivist  
Okay I might stan 2 white men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all liking the story??? Anything you'd like to see?


	15. Hehe oops?

Stark @iamironman  
My amazing intern @pbp made something that SI will be selling. We have a conference schedule for later this week

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm still not happy that youre  
making me talk in front of a lot of people…

Stark @iamironmam  
You need the credit! If I give the info people wont give you the credit 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yea. But. I don't like public speaking

MJ @blackactivist  
Its the same as a meet. You just answer the questions

Intern of SI @pbp  
I love you MJ 

MJ @blackactivist  
Yea I know. 

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Look at this handsome fella (pictures of Peter in a suit smiling) 

Stark @iamironman  
The kids look good. There nicely dressed. (Harley and peter standing together Harley is in dress pants and a white button down) 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Hadley's taking part in the press conference too? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Their my emotional support :P

~~~

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
@pbp you did great! For your first conference. We could work on your public speaking a bit

Intern of SI @pbp  
Thank you CEOmom :)

Stark @iamironman  
My ex is CEOmom and im still Mr.stark smh

Intern of SI @pbp  
Well my S/O call you dad so it'd be weird

Stark @iamironman  
Our entire situation is weird don't lie. 

~~~

Acdec Chat

Cindy: I know I should study for our next practice but. I'd much rather not   
Harls : mood  
Abe: do you even need to study your like a genius?  
Harls: its not like I know everything  
Peter: harlsss come back you left :(  
Harls: im cooking food I'll be back soon  
Peter: :((  
Harls: get you cute little butt to the kitchen or be patient  
Peter: :(

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
My S/O is mean :((

Harls @potatokid  
I'm literally cooking you lunch RN 

Intern of SI @pbp  
But you left me all allloneeee

Harls @potatokid  
Just get your cute little ass of yours to the kitchen

Intern of SI @pbp  
Come carry me

~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Its 2 am and I touched something gross. And now I need to shower for at least 2 hours

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Oh shit this isn't my main

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Okay so I'll explain I guess. So I was bit by a radioactive spider and it brought all my senses up to 11

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I already wasn't neurotypical before that but now its worse? 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I use the glasses/earplugs @pbp made in my normal life and my suit is designed to help with my sense. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Having autism AND being able to hear a cricket 4 miles away are not a fun combo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter 14 twice oops. Sorry thanks to those who pointed it!! <3 <3


	16. <3

Nonbinary @hela_spawn_of_loki  
Can we do a #spideyappreciation thread?? He said my life today from a mugger with a gun

Fuck yeah @deafandasexual  
#spideyappreciation Spidey stopped someone from pickpocketing me thank you Spidey

Kai @spideystan34  
#spideyappreciation spidey came and sat with me on a roof top on a low day thank you Spidey <3

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Spidey saved me from a speeding car #spideyappreciation

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I was having a bad day and this totally cheered me up thank you!!

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Went out on a date with Harley and got yelled at by some homophobes. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
We were just in the park I was making bracelets in pride flags for my friends and Harley was writing and these awful people just started yelling at us…

Intern of SI @pbp  
So we packed up as fast as we could and left. Which sucked… 

Harls @potatokid  
It sucked and I know standing up I'm those situations normally makes things worse so we left as fast as possible. Which sucks because the date was going so well:(

Harls @potatokid  
People suck :( so know @buckybarnes is making us cookies

Jesus @buckybarnes  
You kids deserve it. Stevie and I always make cookies after we have to deal with homophobes. 

~~~

Stark @iamironman  
(Picture of Harley and Peter sleeping on the couch. Peter is laying on top of Harley head nuzzles into their neck. Harleys hand are resting on Peters lower back) they're so cute. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
Not as cute as us.

I like knives @blackwidow  
I would kill everyone on this planet for Peter and Harley. Those homophobes from earlier today. Won't be bothering them anymore.

Stark @iamironman  
Please tell me you didn't kill them

I like knives @blackwidow  
No. Just set them straight. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I love spider-mom

~~~

Jesus @buckybarnes  
People dye there hair weird colors???? That's possible???? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm omw to the tower RN I can show you some hair dye videos. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Yes please. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I want to dye my hair now! 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica   
@iamironman let us steal your money so bucky can get his hair dyed. 

Stark @iamironman  
Alright. Now I have more people who steal my money. 

MJ stan@ellem394  
Who all steals your money Mr.Stark??

Stark @iamironman  
Harley, Peter, MJ. Peter just hacks into my accounts and puts random things in my cart. Harley asks for it. MJ gets peter to add stuff to my carts

Intern of SI @pbp  
I don't like asking it makes me nervous.

MJ @blackactivist  
You have a lot of money. I do not. So you will be the one buying my books. 

Harls @potatokid  
I'm your (adopted) child. I'm allowed to. 

Stark @iamironman  
You don't need to include the adoptive part there my little potato. And MJ just ask me to buy your strange books. And peter you have a card thwt I put money on! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I use that for the bus and food. 

Stark @iamironman  
You're way to responsible for a normal 17 year old.   
~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
I want to go see my girlfriend. 

Princess @memequeen  
I wanna go see my S/O

MJ @blackactivist  
Come to america

Princess @memequeen  
Come to wakanda

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm very small and I have no money you can imagine the kinda stress I'm under

Stark @iamironman  
????

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm small. I have no money. I am stressed. 

Stark @iamironman  
You and your aunt should move in to the tower. @may-bee

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I'm tempted to do it just so you stop asking. But Harls and peter would definitely sneak into eachothers rooms. 

Stark @iamironman  
i really thought FRIDAY was unhackable…. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Please Aunt may??? You wouldn't have to work as much and we can have movies nights more!!! 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Will you not sneak around with your S/O?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Alright. I promise

Stark @iamironman  
@potatokid what about you?

Harls @potatokid  
How about I promise to stop hacking Friday? So you'll know if he's in my room or vice versa. 

Stark @iamironman  
Close enough. I'm hiring movers. You'll be in my next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a candle that smells like lemonade and Im thinking of dying my eyebrows green


	17. Robot pups

Intern of SI @pbp  
I live in Stark tower. I live with all my heros and favorite people. 

I like knives @blackwidow  
Reminder people. Know that he lives here make sure. You do not eat his food!

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
I really hope I dont accidentally eat his food again….. 

Toast @irondaddy  
What would happen if you eat his food? 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
He somehow knows everything about everyone. And that's the scary part

Intern of SI @pbp  
>:)))

Harls @potatokid  
Come cuddle babeeee

Intern of SI @pbp  
Omw

Stark @iamironman  
Pete can go from evil villain looking to destroy to excited puppy in like .2 seconds  
~~~

Best Aunt @may-bee  
The ceiling speaks and its weird. I was used to KAREN is petes room. But now its everywhere.

Intern of SI @pbp  
You'll like FRIDAY shes like pepper and you love pepper. 

Best Aunt @may-bee

Pepper Ports @CEOofSI  
Love you too may! <3

~~~

Daily Bugle @bestnews  
Does CEO Pepper Potts have a secret girlfriend? Pepper Potts dates Tony Starks secret childs Gaurdian? 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
For the last time Daily Bugle. Peter is not Tony Starks Child! 

~~~

Nonbinary @hela_spawn_of_loki  
Anyone else catch that Ms.Potts didn't deny dating May? 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Does it mean they're together??? @CEOofSI @may-bee

MJ stan @ellem394  
I hope they are! Lesbain power couple.

Fuck yea @deafandasexual  
Definitely a lesbian power couple. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
@CEOofSI Idk. Are we a power couple? 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
I think we are.   
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
So we have practice for Acedec all the time Right? And we meet in the park and these nice girlfriends just came up because they recognized me and Harley

Intern of SI @pbp  
I gave them cute little rainbow bracelets I made!!! 

1312 @imgayandproud  
Ahh! @irondaddy and I met Peter and Harley today well out on a date (Pictures of who we assume to be imgayandproud shes smiling wide next to peter and Harley with another girl who we're guessing is irondaddy also smiling wide) 

~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
So. Sometimes patrol is going good! Nothing to major to awful happening. Then I had to pull 3 fully grown white Men off a 12 year old boy. Because he had a rainbow pin on his jacket. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
People suck. 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
People do suck but Spidey you're a hero to all <3

Stark @iamironman  
Spidey! You're late movies night

Web-Slinger @realslidey  
I'm swinging there now. 

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I want a dog! @may-bee @iamironman PLEASE!!!!

Best Aunt @may-bee  
No. You know I'm allergic.

Stark @iamironman  
I'd really rather not have a wild beast running threw my home. We already have clint doing that. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
But…. We could a poodle. They're hypoallergenic. 

Stark @iamironman  
No peter. No dogs. 

Harls @potatokid  
Pete. Come to our lab. I've got an idea. 

~~~

Stark @iamironman  
I tell the kids no dogs. You wanna know what they did? 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
What did they do? 

Stark @iamironman  
They built robot puppys. 

Harls @potatokid  
We built 2 robot puppys!!!!

Intern of SI @pbp  
They're cute and cuddly and have built in heaters so when they cuddle they're not metal icecubes. 

Harls @potatokid  
Which is sad cause now when you're cold you can cuddle the robot puppies and not me :(

Intern of SI @pbp  
We can all cuddle <3 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
You kiddos are grossly in love. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
And you and Ms.Pepper aren't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My puppy is turning 14 years old soon. And I love him. Thank y'all for the comments :))) love you all!!!! ❤


	18. ❤

Intern of SI @pbp  
Hehe. Harley fell asleep well we watched John Mulany so I drew all over them. (Pictures of flowers and mushrooms and little doodles all over Harleys arms)

Stark @iamironman  
Where are you kids? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
My room why? 

Stark @iamironman  
Just didn't know. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
You could've asked FRIDAY 

Stark @iamironman  
True true. I'm cooking dinner tonight. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yay!!!

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
I take a nap nice and my little boyfriend… DREW ALL OVER ME I CANT GET IT WASH OFF @pbp ehar did you do

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its eyeliner. Use makeup remover. 

Harls @potatokid  
Why eyeliner????

Intern of SI @pbp  
Stays on longer then markers. 

~~~

Rhodey @honeybear  
@iamironman @may-bee come get your kids. They're trying to bake. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Oh god. Parkers cannot cook. We have parker genes that make it impossible. 

Stark @iamironman  
I had Friday make sure they can't turn the oven on. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Harley can cooook thooooo

Stark @iamironman  
That why they can stay in the kitchen and you cannot touch a thing

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(

~~~

Princess @memequeen  
I may or may not be making a teleportation device to go visit my boyfriend. 

MJ @blackactivist  
You check my pronouns :) and yes work harder. 

Princess @memequeen  
Of course I check them!!! I love my genderfluid partner  
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Hnnnnnnnnnng my S/O is so hot. 

Stark @iamironman  
Spidey????

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Oh shit! Not my main. Well oh well. They took their shirt off. And HOT

~~~  
Stark to Pete

Stark: so um. Wear protection. Since you tweeted about my little precious little potato being shirtless.Be careful and gentle if you do stuff  
Pete: they were just changing!   
Stark: sure…..

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Mr.Stark is the embarrassing dad type

Stark @iamironman  
How am I embarrassing?

Intern of SI @pbp  
You just texting me saying use protection! And to be gentle. 

Stark @iamironman  
Yes? Please use protection. Its always weird your first time

Harls @potatokid  
You…. Think…. Um…. Yup. Never done that before….

~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Am I ever gonna get a boyfriend :( 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@realspidey please date me. I'm in love with you. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
You go to school with starks intern? You're way to young for me. Will you please stop asking if I follow you

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
YES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter? Idk why but it do. Thank you all for nice comment 😊


	19. Bambi

Intern of SI @pbp  
We are starting school in 4 days and I hate everything. 

Harls @potatokid  
Everything? Even me?

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'd hate you less if you came back to cuddle with me

Harls @potatokid  
I'll be there soon bambi 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Don't call me that online!!!! People see it…. 

Harls @potatokid  
Thats the point darlin (;

Intern of SI @pbp  
@iamironman you should call Harley their pet name please. 

Stark @iamironman  
I will. But only because you have enough blackmail on me to destroy my entire life sorry Harls.

Stark @iamironman  
How's my precious little potato doing? You getting ready to start school huh my piccola patata. 

Harls @potatokid  
Note to self. Pete is a savage. Don't embarrass him online. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:) love you <3  
~~~  
Jesus @buckybarnes  
Stevie's ass is definitely worthy of the title Americans As

Stark @iamironman  
Very very true. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
Tony…. 

Stark @iamironman  
Don't worry honeybear your ass is my favorite

Rhodey @honeybear  
That is not what was talking abiut but thanks. 

~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I'm bored and can't patrol today :( #spideyqna 

DeadpoolFan @blueberryjellyfish  
Hobies outside of spider-manning? #spideyqna

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I like to draw and paint and dance. 

MJ stan @ellem394  
What types of dance do you do? #spideyqna

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I do tap and ballet :)) 

Fuck yea @deafandasexual  
We know you're a type of LGBTQ+ but what? If your comfy telling us #spideyqna 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I'm a Trans Pan with a plan (; 

Nonbinary @hela_spawn_of_loki  
Favorite superhero #spideyqna

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Tony Stark! Not ironman. Tony Stark. Hes super smart and nice and is always there when you need him :) 

Stark @iamironman  
Love you kiddo. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Love you too

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Favorite movies?? 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Star wars!!!!!!

~~~  
Intern of SI @pbp  
Spider-mom is teaching my ballet <3

I like knives @blackwidow  
Anything you Pete <3

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
Its so strange seeing Nat so soft? 

I like knives @blackwidow  
You calling me soft? 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
No ma'am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever just realize.... That you're such a useless lesbian? Cause same.


	20. <333333

LoveSpidey @spideylover_22  
I love the avengers fam. But we need more spidey in it T°T

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Its to keep my secret identity haha sorry <3

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
When you sad :(((

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Why are you sad? @buckybarnes be ready to bake. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
School starts tomorrow and Mr.Stark is making Harley sleep in their room. And me in mine. So we "don't stay up"

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I'll make you cookies. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Thank you Mr.Bucky. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I'll never understand why you're so formal. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its out of respect :( and idk. @may-bee raised me. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
The formal Mr,Ms,Mrs,Mx was all Ben. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I miss ben :((( 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Bucky hurry up those cookies @potatokid come get your man he's looking sad in the kitchen.   
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Somehow the kids always get their way. Both are passed out in Pete's bed. (Pictures of Harls and Pete spooning. Harls being the big spoon)

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Petes always figured out how to get his own way. Puppy dog eyes are super hard to reset. 

Stark @iamironman  
Truth. How do you think he got me to let him keep the robo-dogs

Best Aunt @may-bee  
His binders off right???

Stark @iamironman  
I'll ask KAREN  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Its my first day of school. And I already hate it. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
We haven't even gotten there yet. 

Harls @potatokid  
But at this time any other day we would be cuddling or I'd be cooking and you be all cute and whiney

Intern of SI @pbp  
I don't whine :(

~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
Its not even past second hour. And Harley and Peter have both gotten detention. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Mr.Stark is going to be talking to Mortia. 

MJ @blackactivist  
I totally support what you did but damn. Little Peter Parker got detention. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm gonna have to listen to Mr.America's stupid PSA again!!!!

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
What did you did kid? And how many times do I have to say sorry for that?

Intern of SI @pbp  
I kept getting dead named. EVEN THOUGH MY NAME IS LEGALLY PETER and travel back in time and dont make them. 

Stark @iamironman  
I'm currently on my way to the school. And we will be pressing legal charges if changes are not met. The dead name my Bambi and they misgender my little potato. 

Harls @potatokid  
Of course the knick-names…. I wanna go home. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Alright so Stark is here. Kids are freaking out. Apparently people didn't know Harley was a Stark. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Okay. And now they're sending all of use home early because Tony Stark is holding a full out meeting. Lawyers. Pepper and May are here. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Oop. Then now the avengers are here. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Hehe….. They all collectively adopted me ? So yea…. I'd say sorry for canceling school but no one wants to be here anyways. 

~~~

Acedec Chat  
Mr.Harrington: so I guess practice is moved to.tomorrow if we have school.   
Peter:sorry about that.   
Harls: We're Starks this is what we do.   
Peter: I'm not a Stark tho.   
Harls: we all know the only reason Dad hasn't adopted you is because we're together.  
Cindy: ALL THE AVENGERS ARE IN OUR SCHOOL  
Sally:I met THE BLACK WIDOW!!!!   
Flash: its to disappointing Spider-man didn't show up :(   
MJ: you really love him don't you.   
Flash:yes.   
Flash: yes I do.   
Peter: ughhhhh this is going to loom over our heads all year  
Harls:would you rather be dead named all year???   
Peter: no…   
Harls: happy is almost here.   
Peter: cuddles?   
Harls: ill cook you food first.   
Peter: :( cuddles  
Harls: you need to actually eat. I'll tell may if you don't  
Peter: :(  
~~~

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
@blackwidow almost killed one of Pete's teachers today. So how's your day?

I like knives @blackwidow  
The transphobe deserved it. He walked away its fine. 

Stark @iamironman  
Don't fuck with the Starks its quite simple. 

Nice @PainInSilence   
Does this mean Peters a Stark???? 

Stark @iamironman  
Not officially. But someday he probably will be. 

Harls @potatokid  
He will be someday. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Djcifj eiaoxnfjdjwoja 

Harls @potatokid  
<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take benadryl because I was having an allergic reaction so know I feel tired and floaty. All my limbs are heavy.


	21. Rein of the teens

Stark @iamironman  
The tower is overthrown with teenagers and I am afraid to enter the living room 

King FURRY @kingofwakanda  
Thanks for taking Shuri well I go to meetings here. 

Stark @iamironman  
I need to check on the kids…. What are MJs pronouns today? Is ned still going with he/him? Gods teenagers are stressful. 

Stark @iamironman  
Can I just use FRIDAY to check on them?

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
no you can't. Just go check on them. MJ wairs bracelet with pronouns on them. 

Stark @iamironman  
Thank you Pepper.  
~~~

"Hey kids everything going good?" I walked in. Nothing was broken which is good. MJ and Shuri are cuddling on the couch Need, Harley, and Peter are all playing Mario Kart. 

"Everything's good dad." Peter told me, seeming very focused on the game. 

An aww came out of Shuris mouth. 

"What?"  
"You called him dad"  
"I did? Sorry Mr.Stark" Pete looks embarrassed. Its adorable.  
"Aww petey-pie you're so cute"  
"Okay I'm leaving again bye. Have fun."

~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Peter called me dad. I am melting. I love my child's boyfriend who's basically also my child. 

Stark @iamironman  
MJ looked so soft? I've never seen her like that. (And her bracelet said she/her) 

Rhodey @honeybear  
MJ soft? I'd love to see that. She's scary. 

1312 @imgayandproud  
@blackactivist 

MJ @blackactivist  
I'm never soft Stark. When is my book getting in? 

Stark @iamironman  
What one? 

MJ @blackactivist  
To believe in Women: what lesbians have done for america

Author(Lizzy) @petetparkerfanboy  
I really want to read this book! But it'd totally out me to my parents lol.  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
MJ just convinced me to build a shelter for homeless LGBTQ+youth and the only thoughts in my head RN are she is a mini-pepper and why didn't I do this sooner?

MJ @blackactivist  
You should have done it sooner. And thank you Stark. 

Princess @memequeen  
Get off your phone. And come back and cuddle me

MJ @blackactivist  
Yes Princess. ;)  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
@iamironman where's the bleach? Friday won't tell me. 

Stark @iamironman  
Why do you need bleach????

Intern of SI @pbp  
I went to ask May a question and saw her and Ms.Pepper making out. I need to rinse my eyes. 

Stark @iamironman  
No. Just go play games. Or play in the lab. Or go on a date with your S/O

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Pete and I went and picked flowers

Intern of SI @pbp  
I love weekends. No school. And dates with my amazing S/O 

Harls @potatokid  
<3  
~~~

I like knives @blackwidow  
Can someone explain when there are flowers in my book?

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
@pbp @potatokid

Intern of SI @pbp  
Sorry Ms.Nat. I didn't know it was your book :(( 

I like knives @blackwidow  
I moved your flowers to the holy bible. Also Why do we have a Bible? Who's religious? 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I am! I think I'm the only one in the tower tho. 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
I am too. I think its just May and I who are.  
~~~

Princess @memequeen  
Im not kidnapping MJ. Nope. They are not in my suitcase hehe…

King FURRY @kingofwakanda  
You're not bringing your S/O back with us you can them again soon

Princess @memequeen  
Fine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying!! I dyed my eyebrows purple. My dog has spent today sleeping on my feet. And I love him.


	22. *eye roll*

Toast @irondaddy  
I just walked into a small coffee shop and I see Steven Rogers drinking and iced coffee reading Two boys kissing. Like. Damn. 

1312 @imgayandproud  
I'm jelly babe :( buy me coffee?

Toast @irondaddy  
Alright *eye roll*  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
First week of school and I've already gotten 2 detentions. 

Stark @iamironman  
What happened? Do I need to come down there???

Intern of SI @pbp  
I walked out of class because people were to loud and I'm not allowed to wear my sensory earplugs/sunglasses "there a distraction"

Stark @iamironmam  
First week of school and I've already threatened them 3 times!   
~~~

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Dear Peter and Harleys school. This is the third time we had to talk to you. Please stop being so awful. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
You need to stop almost sueing my school. Its my fault anyways

Stark @iamironman  
Its not your fault. Settings up and appointment with my therapist for you. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
But dddaaaaaddd whyyyyyyu

Stark @iamironman  
If your blaming stuff like this on yourself what else are you. Dont fight it. May said it was a good idea. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Im upset that you just pulled me out of school and not me and Harley. 

Stark @iamironman  
Blame Pepper.   
~~~

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Am i the only one who thinks Peter drinks like a dozen cups of coffee a day with how energetic he is???

Intern of SI @pbp  
I drink tea darling. Un-caffeinated only. 

Stark @iamironman  
If he has caffeine everything goes bad. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its not that bad…

Harls @potatokid  
Sure… I gave him a drink of my coffee once and all hell broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important thingy? I don't have insurance so I have a thing. So my mom (I'm 16 lol) told me to not dress all "gothy and in black" so I'm not. And I feel strange. I'm in "normal" clothes and no makeup and feel awkward.


	23. Bucky rats the kids out. On accident

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I will harm whoever hurt Peter. 

I like knives @blackwidow  
I agree. Let's hunt him down. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its fine Mr.Bucky and Spider-Mom

Harls @potatokid  
I disagree. 

Robyn @blxrryfxcxd  
What happened?? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I got lightly stabbed. 

Harls @potatokid  
"Lightly stabbed" honey. You came here dripping blood with a knife sticking out of your shoulder!

Intern of SI @pbp  
If I pulled it out it would bleed faster! 

Stark @iamironman  
I already hunted him down he's arrested. And PETER STOP GETTING HURT I HAVE A HEART CONDITION AND MAY ALMOST KILLED ME

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I will kill you next time he gets hurt. No one will ever find the body. I am a nurse. I know things. 

Stark @iamironman  
I live with almost all of the worlds scariest women. Pepper, May, Nat. Next time Carol Visits it'll be complete

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
For those of you asking. Yes I was stabbed. It was like nothing. And now I'm being a test dummy for an SI medical project. For healing fast so its doing good. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
It was not almost nothing. Peter. No binder tell its healed fully. With the weird stuff Tony gave you should be how long?

Stark @iamironman  
Like 19-24 hours? Now sleep time school tomorrow

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm not going to school tomorrow and neither is Harley. If I have to allow on dysphoria I'm needing them @buckybarnes cookies? Please? 

Stark @iamironman  
Alright. Whatever. I know if I say no you'll puppy dog eyes me and I'll cave. So I'll just do it know. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
I'll make 2 batches for my(2nd) favorite genius teen. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Why am I the 2nd? Who's the first :((

Jesus @buckybarnes  
@memequeen she literally rewired my brain 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Oh yea. I guess I'll deal with 2nd  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Skipping school and eating cookies with my boyfriend. Having Pete's adorable puppy eyes (and blackmailing skills) are a blessing

Intern of SI @pbp  
Come back and cuddle :(((((

Harls @potatokid  
You need food. I'm cooking food. Come to the kitchen. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I can't. I'm injured. Come get me

Harls @potatokid  
Alright… Bambi  
~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
I love having the kids in my home but school is supposed to be a break from them. Bucky and I are escaping to go to a diner

Jesus @buckybarnes  
They're a handful. I love them. But damn. I prefer one at a time? Instead of all ⅘ of the genius kids

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((( 

MJ @blackactivist  
Shuri has a telaporter. 

Princess @memequeen  
Yes I do. @iamironman im dropping bye. 

Stark @iamironman  
Oh god. Peter you supposed to be taking it easy! Not having all of your friends over! I should ground you! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its literally almost healed! Come look at it. Uggggghhhh you ground me all the time but you never ground your actual kid! 

Stark @iamironman  
Well Harley doesn't need grounding as much as you do! They haven't been stabbed once! How many have you??? Hmm

Intern of SI @pbp  
….its only been five times…. 

Stark @iamironman  
Exactly!!!   
~~~  
Gay mom @KittyDitzyDancer  
What's going on with the Starks??

Princess @memequeen  
Update on keeping up with the Starks

Princess @memequeen  
Peter yelled at Tony. Tony yelled at Peter. Harley yelled at Tony for yelling at Peter. Tony got emotional. Everybody is crying in the kitchen eating ice cream

Princess @memequeen  
Okay you want more info. So Peter was mad about being grounded. For having us (science kids) over. He's completely healed BTW. 

Princess @memequeen  
So Peter complained saying he's healed. So he should be able to have us over. But Tony says he should still tell him. And not just have people over. 

Princess @memequeen  
Peter thought FRIDAY would tell Stark. But she didn't. So there's a lot of yelling going on. We all left the room they were loud tho. 

Princess @memequeen  
So loud. Peters started going into sensory overload. So Harley stepped in. Gave him his earphones things? And yelled at Tony. 

Princess @memequeen  
So after that Tony realized whats hes done. Overreact. And icecream is Peters comfortable food. So they're all eating ice cream. And we. Need,MJ, I are watching movies. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yea today has tiring. Well. That was tiring. Might go to sleep. @potatokid bed time?

Harls @potatokid  
What room? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
IDC but carry me?

Stark @iamironman  
Why can't you sleep in your own rooms? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Not today. Pick this fight next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I know have life insurance. And my death will give my parents a shitload of money. My shoulders hurt. And I'm going to bleach tie-dye some of my shirts.


	24. Science kids™

Intern of SI @pbp  
@codened guess who's coming back from boarding school!!!!!

Ned Leeds @codened  
Harry is coming home?!?!? Its been 3 years since we saw him!!!!! 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm picking him at the airport IDC what Norman thinks. I'm getting him. 

Ned Leeds @codened   
Norman is only totally gonna kill you

Intern of SI @pbp  
IDC! He made my best friend move to ENGLAND its been too long!

MJ @blackactivist  
I've never met Harry. But I'm coming with you to the airport. Also we group skype every other day. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its not the same…

Harls @potatokid  
I'm missing something?? Aren't I???

Intern of SI @pbp  
You know Harry??? The kid I skype?? Youve literally talked to him???

Harls @potatokid  
Okay. Yea. But I don't know him. Like I didn't really know his name

MJ @blackactivist  
Harry Osborn? You didn't know his name? Peter almost never shuts up about harry. 

Harls @potatokid  
I'll be honest. I mainly just think of how handsome Pete is instead of listening

Stark @iamironman  
Wait? All my Science Kids™ are friends with the enemy?!?!?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Normans the enemy. Not Harry. Norman sucks. Awful human. Harry is awesome! You'll come to the airport with us??? In two days? To piss off Norman???

Stark @iamironman  
If it'll piss off the enemy alright. @CEOofSI clear my schedule for Tuesday

Stark @iamironman  
So. You all are skipping school Tuesday??? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yes

Ned Leeds @codened  
Yes

MJ @blackactivts  
Yes

Harls @potatokid  
I guess? Pete says I'm coming. 

Stark @iamironman  
You kids never go to school how do you all have good grades? I need parent permission. I am not dealing with an angry mom again  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Going to the airport! Gonna see my bestiee. And make him get twitter. :)))))

Stark @iamironman  
I hate life. Why did the kids drag me into this. Ugh

MJ @blackactivist  
Its your fault for staying up so late. 

Stark @iamironman  
Pronouns? 

MJ @blackactivist  
She/her

Stark @iamironman  
"My fault for staying up late" She says even tho she didn't sleep. Neither did any of the kids. 

Harls @potatokid  
Pete did. He slept and hour. 

Stark @iamironman  
Alright. Kiddos. We got everything? Snacks? Pete's sensory stuff? Fuzzy blanket for back seat nap? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I have my car bag. So I should be good. 

1312 @imgayandproud  
What's in your car bag?? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Snacks, comfort items, the SI earplugs/glasses i designed for people with sensory issues, fuzzy blanket. Ya know. Car stuff. 

Harls @potatokid   
Group nap time in the car??? 

~~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Norman was pissed. It was so funny. Even more since Harry came home with us instead of him. Setting up Harry's account. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
@harrynotosborn 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Pete talked me into this. Don't tell Norman. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Wanna join the science kids™ 

Stark @iamironMan  
I thought I picked the science kids™? 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Nope. Harls was the OG then I came along. And I brought Ned and MJ and then its kinds because of me you adopt Harls and then Shuri came along ya know. So. 

Stark @iamironman  
Alright. Harry you can join the science kids™ just don't give info to norman? 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Yay!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was driving. Like 60 mphs down the road. And a bee flew in through the window of my truck and got caught in my hair. He died. I feel bad. It hardcore freaked me out.


	25. Xbijwnsjkd

Acedec Chat

Abe: so y'all know how dead pool lives in my apartment building right??  
Cindy: yea why?  
Abe: @harls i just saw Pete walk out of deadpools apartment.   
Harls: ugghhhh @pete what did you do this time? Do I need tell dad? Do we need to take.you to med-bay  
Pete: no I'm fine. Just left some stuff over there.   
Harls: suuure. You not just hiding that you've been stabbed again???   
Pete: you can ask Karen! Tony updated her to tell him when I get hurt. And she's in my phone and watch.   
Harls: alright… Just get your ass home I'm telling dad you with Dead pool again.   
Pete: what's wrong with dead pool??? He's a great guy! Hasn't "Un-alived" anyone im 2 weeks.   
Harls: still telling dad..   
~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
I missed so much…. Screw you norman. My best friend?? Knows deadpool??? And just got grounded for knowing dead pool

Stark @iamironman  
Pete helped make him something? And they became friends and now Pete goes to him when he gets hurt so Wade can fix him up. He got stabbed again! That's why he's grounded.

Harls @potatokid  
Pete needs to stop hacking Karen. And to stop hiding stab wounds. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I saved a girl!!!! She was being hit and I helped :(((( I should be told good job but no oo 

Stark @iamironman  
I am proud of you for helping you did a great job now. Stop hiding stab wounds and no phone or TV for the rest of the night. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((  
~~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its almost winter break!!! 

Harls @potatokid  
What are we gonna do??

Intern of SI @pbp  
Idk. @iamironman can shuri come over during break??? She has designs for light sabers!

Stark @iamironman  
Oh god… I'm gonna be overthrown by teenager again. Break starts in 3 days I doubt any of the kids will go home in that time. 

MJ @blackativist  
You fault for giving us all our own rooms

Stark @iamironman  
What did you expect me to do? And thats a lie. You all stayed for a week once sleeping on the floor in the living room. 

I like knives @blackwidow  
I remember that. I almost tripped on Ned. 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Oh god. @buckybarnes wanna go on vacation? All the Science Kids™ will be over. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
We can stay for a couple days with them there. I wanna see Shuri again. 

Steve Rogers @buckybarnes  
Alright… 

Princess @memequeen  
This is gonna be so much fun! I am.going to meet @harrynotosborn right? 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Yup! It'll treat to meet you IRL! 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
This is going to be completely chaos 

Stark @iamironman  
I'll set up a schedule for who checks on them and when. 

Pepper Ports @CEOofSI  
Wow tony I'm surprised. Doing something needed and nice. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
It was my idea. 

Stark @iamironman  
You are the brain in this relationship honeybear. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Stop being sappy on main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to get this to 50 chapters! I originally posted this with it being sprimg break but that's a big jump so I changed I to winter lol


	26. Hacking mario kart

I like knives @blackwidow  
So there are I think 6 children in the tower? And only two of them are leaving for Christmas. So fun year? 

Stark @iamironman  
I am so stressed. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
It'll be fun!!! 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Norman doesn't do Christmas so thanks for taking me. 

Princess @memequeen  
Thanks Stark. 

Harls @potatokid  
I live with you deal with it

MJ @blackactivist  
Just because I'm not going to be there does not mean I am not expecting gifts stark. You're rich. You can afford it. 

Stark @iamironman  
Of course MJ 

~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
I love pissing Norman off. "Heyou don't celebrate I'm going to the starks bye" 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Its so much fun. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:))))))  
~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
Hehehe (picture of Tony sleeping with marker on his face) 

Rhodey @honeybear  
Oh god. Why? Why must you toture my poor boyfriend

Harls @potatokid  
Cause its fun  
~~~

Stark @iamironmam  
I hate the children. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I had nothing to do with it! 

Harls @potatokid  
Yea Him and Ned did nothing they were building legos

Ned Leeds @codened  
I'm sorry they did that Mr.Stark!!!

Stark @iamironman  
Stop calling me Mr.Stark.   
~~~

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I got to check on the kids and find Spider-man sitting on the ceiling. And the kids just watching tv? I'm confused. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
They invited me. And I like the ceiling. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Spidey is having fun! It'd be rude of us to not invite him. Hes and a science kid right?? 

Stark @iamironman  
I guess Spidey can be a science kid. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Yay!!!   
~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
This is the best!!! 

Stark @iamironman  
I'm scared.@honeybear your turn 

Rhodey @honeybear  
Of course my turn. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
Spidey made web hamacks? 

Stark @iamironman  
@realspidey you used to long lasting website right??

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Of course Mr.Stark!! 

Ned Leeds @codened  
This is so fun!!!! Spidey is amazing! Best winter break  
~~~

Ned Leeds @codened  
Hehe he hehe 

I like knives @blackwidow  
Should I be proud? Or ashamed?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Both!! Com join spider-mom!!!

Arrow @cawcawbitches  
Can I join to??

Ned Leeds @codened  
Of course Clint!!! 

Stark @iamironman  
What did you do???

Intern of SI @pbp  
We hacked Mario Kart!!!!

Ned Leeds @codened  
Now its faster and we took out the gross things you can get in boxes

MJ @blackactivist  
I'm ready to kick some ass  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
So we're in the final rounds between Nat and MJ and its very very close!

Intern of SI @pbp  
And MJ is the winner!!! Of course they're amazing! (Can't see you bracelet RN sorry MJ) 

MJ @blackactivist  
Its he/him today I need new bracelets

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'll start working on some :)   
~~~ 

Harls @potatokid  
I love peter so much. He's just so sweet. And he's handsome and perfect and ugh I am in so in love

MJ @blackactivist  
He literally just sneezed? 

Harls @potatokid  
Yes. And it was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog has been so cuddly lately. Which normally I appreciate. But it's way to hot!


	27. So you've got detention

Intern of SI @pbp  
All my Friends are mean:(

Harls @potatokid  
No we're not. 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Peter:((( 

MJ @blsckactivist  
Ugh. Peter you handsome dork. Just take your binder off and put a baggy hoodie on 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((( 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I will. But only because Friday is threatening to tell May. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Why do binders restrict breathing so much? @iamironman we should make a better binder that doesn't restrict it as much. 

Stark @iamironman  
I'll work on that. Idk why I didn't think f that earlier. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
We should implement that in my suit. Its kinda painful after a while. 

Stark @iamironman  
I've told you multiple times STOP BINDING WELL CRIME FIGHTING 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
No. Dysphoria is bad. 

Stark @iamironman  
So are broken ribs. 

~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Wait???? @realspidey is trans??? 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Yup! Be supportive. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Okay cool. Will you please be my boyfriend

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
No. I've told you this before. 

~~~

Gay Mom @kittyditzydancer  
Do the science kids™ have a group chat??

Ned Leeds @codened  
We do!! We organize who annoys Mr.Stark in it!! Have a full weeks schedule its great. 

Stark @iamironman  
You guys plan that???

Harls @potatokid  
Not a guy. And yes we do.

MJ @blackactivist  
We need to have it organized. Be glad we do or it'd be all of us at once. 

Stark @iamironman  
Sorry my little potato. And you're right. Like always MJ.   
~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
I love miss using gen z slang around all the kiddos. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Seeing them all look disappointed in us is great!

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Just like randomly saying yeet and lit and seeing them hate me is great!

Stark @iamironman  
Those ones are kinda old.   
~~~

Ned Leeds @codened  
Mr.Rogers just tried to use the PSA voice on us. And then got embarrassed when we all laughed. 

MJ @blackactivist  
I've seen the detention PSA so many times I have it memorized. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Same! "So you got detention"

MJ @blackactivist  
Who ever gets valedictorian needs to rewrite it

Stark @iamironman  
Whoever gets it? 

Harls @potatokid  
MJ, Pete, and I are all tied for it

Stark @iamironman  
Wow. I'm so surprised for you and Pete. When do you kiddos do homework? I've never seen it

Intern of SI @pbp  
In the car or between classes. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
I honestly don't understand why you still go to highschool. 

Harls @potatokid  
For fun. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Speaking of homework. Tomorrow you all are doing your homework


	28. Christmas with the Starks

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Its Christmas eve!!! I'm not religious and Norman doesn't celebrate but I am! With the Starks! Take that dad!!

Intern of SI @pbp  
Everyone will be getting here soon. Is Carol coming? Where are my earplugs? 

Stark @iamironman  
Earplugs in the lab. All the space fam will be here. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Ooo. So the guardians are coming?!?!?

Harls @potatokid  
The guardians??

Intern of SI @pbp  
The guardians the galaxy!!!!

MJ @blackactivist  
Really wishing I could spend Christmas with the starks. 

Princess @memequeen  
Its great! Miss u MJ <3

MJ @blackactivist  
<3  
~~~~

Stark @iamironman  
If anyone in the tower finds a red and blue fidget cube please give it to the front desk. 

Spoody @spideyfan  
Why would people be in the tower? Don't you close for holidays?

Stark @iamironman  
We have it open for family's who can't afford Christmas. So kids still get presents and people have a good time. 

Spoody @spideyfan  
Oo. So who lost a fidget cube?? 

Stark @iamironman  
@pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its my favorite one and all these people and loud. 

Stark @iamironman  
I know bambi

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
There are so many people in the tower. All the avengers there family's shield agents aliens all on the common floor and then like 70 family's downstairs

Intern of SI @pbp  
Nap time come back. 

Harls @potatokid  
Yes babe I'll come back

~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its Christmas! 

Harls @potatokid  
I'm so excited!!!!

Stark @iamironman  
Off the phones. Breakfast. 

~~~~

Lizzie @PeterParkerFanboy  
Author here! I hate people! Mainly the government! I wanna buy an island and just live there! No outside contact!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its summer. But IDC. Christmas! I'm trying to get back to summer in the story and I think imma time jump to it? Idk yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Intern of SI @pbp  
Its almost a new year! Lets live this shitty one in the dust!

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Language Peter!

Intern of SI @pbp  
Fuck Shit Bitch Damn Ass Dick. 

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
@iamironman ground your son

Stark @iamironman  
Peters not my kid. By law. Also Pete you forgot Cock Pussy Cunt 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Thanks dad :)  
~~~

Peter Stan @imafuckingmess  
Can we appreciate Tony Stark? Like great dad type, makes clean energy, saved the world! Very hot. 

Harls @potatokid  
Grossed out that you called him hot. But yes Tony is the best dad! @pbp

Intern Of SI @pbp  
His brain is amazing!!

:) @AnaMoreira  
Tony Stark is a national treasure to lgbtqia+ community!

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yes! Him and Rhodey @honeybear are so cute!

Rhodey @honeybear  
Tony's a great dad and the best cuddles in the world

Stark @iamironman  
You all warm my heart <3  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
New year! New me! But probably not because I doubt I'll change anything about myself

Intern of SI @pbp  
Never change unless you actually want to <3

Harls @potatokid  
<3333 cuddles and ice cream?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Always <3  
~~~~

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Had an amazing kiss at midnight (;

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Love you honey

~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
New years with someone I've been in love with since 1941 (picture of Steven kissing Bucky on the cheek)

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Love you <3

~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
Spent new years with a pretty cool gal (picture of MJ and Shuri making silly faces)

Princess @memequeen  
Yea I guess I'm pretty cool :)

~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Am I ever gonna get a boyfriend? 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Mood

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Big mood 

~~~

Parley @peterxharleyislife  
Aww the avengers have so many cute couples 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Its gross

The best @WhirlyBits  
Why is it gross?

Ned Leeds @codened  
I've been here for a few days and I've walked in on way to many makeout  
session

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Ooo. Yea I understand why you'd think its gross  
~~~

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Sleepy hungover cuddles day. Currently cuddling with @potatokid @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
Aunt May gives the best cuddles :)

Harls @potatokid  
Very true. Very very true. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
@CEOofSI maybe if you didn't go to worrrkkk you'd be experiencing the best cuddles

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Ill be back soon dear

~~~

Princess @memequeen  
Love being in America with MJ hate being in America because it sucks here

MJ @blackactivist  
Very true take me back to Wakanda with you?

Princess @memequeen  
@kingtchalla can we kidnap MJ???

King FURRY @kingtchalla  
No we are not kidnaping your partner. 

MJ @blackactivist  
Lame  
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
When is the universe going to gift me a boyfriend?

Deadpool @mercwithamouth  
Maybe Lizzie will gift you one in the coming chapter's.

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Who the fuck is Lizzie??

Intern of SI @pbp  
Wade stop being weird! I told you to stay off twitter! 

Deadpool @mercwithamouth  
Alright babyboy…. Only cause Lizzie says to tho. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Your so strange…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tirrreeed I was up late reading every day super hero its a fanfic on here (ao3) written by stoneage_woman and its so good. Recommend. I sobbed. Can be a little triggering so ready the tags be safe. Love you all <3


	30. Chapter 30

Ned Leeds @codened  
After spending all but three days of winter break with the avengers. I can safely say they are the weirdest people ever. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
That is very true! When I first moved in Spider-man just randomly was sitting on the ceiling in the living room at 4 am

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I woke up having an early shift and he scared the crap out of me!!

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Sorry May :((

~~~~

Stark @iamironman  
The kids are so sad that all there friends are leaving….. What do I do?

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Tell them they can come back soon? 

Stark @ iamironman  
I already did! They'll be breaking for spring break. All of them. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Oh god. That's in three months! Not enough time to prepare! 

Stark @iamironman  
At this rate they'll eat me out of house and home! @pbp @realspidey that's directed at you. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm a growing boy! Testosterone ups appetite. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Radioactive spider bite. I need to eat 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yea dad be glad spideys not eating bugs at least  
~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
@iamironman I knoe i just left but I'm coming back. 

Stark @iamironman  
Alright I guess. 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Thanks tony! 

~~~~

:)) @sourdough_pup  
Okay but how old is spider-man?? Because he hangs out with the science kids that are all minors. 

Toast @irondaddy  
I always figured he was like 20? But he totally could be like 16? He has a pretty high pitched voice. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Well he is trans so that explains the voice thingy. And when he turned me down he said he was to old? So idk

1312 @imgayandproud  
True so voice doesn't tell us anything. But hea never seen during school hours so he's probably a highschooler

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
So if he's in high school he goes to highschool in queens he could go midtown?? Spiders has to be super smart to make webs like he does. 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Anyone else think it could be one of the science kids? Like Harry or Peter? Harley is non binary so I doubt its them. 

Toast @irondaddy  
Harry was in boarding school? Or kt could be a cover up. And hes an osborn so that's possible right? 

Toast @irondaddy  
Or Peters been seen with Mr.Stark starting like half a year after Spider-man happened.

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
It couldn't be Peter. He can hardly do a pull up in gym class. 

Toast @irondaddy  
So it could be harry! Or we're super wrong about this. 

~~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Why do people keep yelling at Spidey to reveil his identity? He will in August. Stop asking.

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I do in August?!?!?!?

Stark @iamironman  
Yup. Private talk in the kitchen in 15 minutes

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
~~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I hate it when Spidey swings in threw the windows. Especially when its mine! 

Harls @potatokid  
Ikr that was a little embarrassing. 

Stark @iamironman  
I don't wanna know what you two were doing do I?

Harls @potatokid  
Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planted a bunch of flowers today :)   
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!  
> I'd include it in the fic but its its like January in this.


	31. Tony Stark "just a normal Tuesday"

Intern of SI @pbp  
So I was down in the intern labs today and we might've made a glowing slime monster who eats paper. 

Stark @iamironman  
Honestly. I'm to impressed to ground you. But you're on thin ice.

Harls @potatokid  
He created life?!?!?! What do we do?

Intern of SI @pbp  
We have him contained and we named him Ron. 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
You created life? It eats paper? And you named it Rob? Why are you still in highschool? @may-bee you're his parent why?

Best Aunt @may-bee  
He needs something Normal in his life. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I think higher classes would be nice but I wanna graduate with my friends. 

Stark @iamironman  
Most of your friends could leave with you. You're all way to smart. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I graduate this year anyway. I'll just skip parts of college. I can do that right?

Stark @iamironman  
Yup. MIT right?

Intern of SI @pbp  
MIT :)  
~~~~

Hawkeyesmyfav@bartonclan  
What ever happened to the robot puppies? @potatokid @pbp

Harls @potatokid  
We still have one of them! @pbp tell them what you did

Intern of SI @pbp  
I tripped and dented the circuit board on one of them :((( 

Harls @potatokid  
It was a sad sad day  
~~~~

Princess @memequeen  
@blackactivist guess what?

MJ @blackactivist  
Yes dear?

Princess @memequeen  
Its 4 weeks tell I visit again

MJ @blackactivist  
:)

Intern of SI @pbp  
She's smiling. I'm scared.

Ned Leeds @codened  
Its a she day?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Pink bracelet so I'm pretty sure.

MJ @blackactivist  
Yes its a she day.  
~~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Sometimes I take my binder off and remember that its not normal to hardly breathe all the time. 

Stark @iamironman  
The one I'm making you should be done soon. Would be done sooner but noooo I have meetings

Rhodey @honeybear  
Yes you have important meetings that you need to attend. You should be in one RN!

Stark @iamironman  
Fuck  
~~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
I want a boyfriend :( 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Same :(

Ned Leeds @codened  
Same :(

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
High school sucks. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yup. @iamironman we both have detention. 

Stark @iamironman  
Why detention?

Harls @potatokid  
We were called to the office and I told them to contact you and they accused me of lying? Like you've literally sued them before so idk

Intern of SI @pbp  
They told me to call my parents and I said they were dead. Which is "inappropriate" like wtf? Its a new office lady but still. 

Stark @iamironman  
@may-bee @CEOofSI we're all going down there RN!  
~~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
School is canceled for the rest of the day @potatokid @pbp thanks! 

Inten of SI @pbp  
Lmao yw. Dad needs to stop during the school tho. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Nah. It keeps getting us out of class.   
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Alright sued a school. Got someone fired for destroying legal paper work. Normal Tuesday. 

Harls @potatokid  
I can't believe she burned my information! Like wtf!

Intern of SI @pbp  
Why do people always doubt us working with Tony! He adopted you. I live with him! Like ugh.

MJ @blackactivist  
@gottagofast

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I apologized for that! :(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named my phone, laptop, and tv. My phone is Cedric. Laptop is Harry. TV is Draco.


	32. Wait..... YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN

CindyLou @moonmoon  
So how many times are the starks going to sue the school before we get shut down?

MJ @blackactivist  
Tony wants to keep it open tell his kids graduate. 

Intern Of SI @pbp  
He's a drama queen what do you expect?  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
Sub's are the worst

Harry @harrynotosborn  
History? Yea she was a bitch. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
She threatened to give me detention for stimming!!

Ned Leeds @codened  
Can she do that???

Intern of SI @pbp  
Luckily no. She didn't believe that I'm autistic. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Wtf? Why?

Intern of SI @pbp  
"You don't look autistic"

Arrow @cawcawbitches  
I hate that! People say I don't look deaf all the time. Its awful.  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
We just blew stuff up!

Gay mom @kittyditzydancer  
On purpose???

Intern of SI @pbp  
Yup!!! It was great!!!

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Did anyone allow this???

Harls @potatokid  
….yes

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm sorry may :((( Harley is corrupting me. 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
what did you blow up?

Harls @potatokid  
Oscorp tech we found we dumpster diving. 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Oh. Okay. Have fun.  
~~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Steve was training with Spidey and know spidey is dying of laughter (video of peter in the mask and all black outfit hysterically laughing)

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Oh my god…. I know that laugh…. @realspidey you better answer my dm!  
~~~

Flash to Spider

Flash:PETER FUCKING PARKER E  
WHAT THE FUCK  
Spidey: um um okay wtf! You know my laugh???? Okay so Tonys lawyers are writing a NDA and I need a spot to pick you up (that we won't be caught at) we're gonna have a lot of papers to sign.  
Flash: completely understand. Why did you never fight back? You could've kicked my ass. I gave you shit for being a superhero!  
Spidey: yea I wanna keep it a secret. So I couldn't before the bite so I couldn't then.  
Flash: (random address) meet here?  
Spidey:alright! Be there shortly.  
~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
@gottagofast who is he?!?!? Is it anyone we suspected?

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I'm mind blown. And I just signed so many papers if I say anything I'll basically never be able to work anywhere but Walmart. 

1312 @imgayandproud  
Damn. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
My hand hurts to many signatures…

Stark @iamironman  
Not sorry. Can't say a word until August when he comes out.  
~~~

CindyLou @moonmoon  
All anyone did today in school today was guess who Spidey was. And Harry,Harls,Ned,MJ,AND Flash all know and its ughbhh

~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
So its been relieved that I'm a high school senior. And hearing everyone guess who I am is so funny XP

MJ @blackactivist  
No one was even close to being correct. Like think! Its so obvious. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Honestly I'm surprised it even is a secret still. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
It does make so much sense. If I wasn't such a dumbass I'd know a long time ago. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Flash no being mean to yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying!!!! Love you all


	33. The future is gay

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
We have a very important press conference tonight. Yes this is last minute but you all will want to see this

Intern Of SI @pbp  
But I thought my friends were coming over??

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
I'll explain when everyones here alright sweetie?  
~~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
You all better watch the press conference. 

Harls @potatokid  
I 100% agree MJ 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm dying

Ned Leeds @codened  
Miss Pepper knows I suck at secrets and didn't tell me :((  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
So how was the conference? (Short clip of the conference. Ned,MJ,Peter, and Harley are all sitting at a table Tony is standing with a microphone. "So I would now like to introduce the next CEO, CFO, COO, and Head of R&D of SI. We've gathered a great team for the future." The kids all look excited and Ned who hadn't been aware of this is freaking out. "Spider-Man who can't be here because secret identities and all is being trained to be head of the Avengers." )

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Hopefully SI and Oscorp will get along in the future when I take over. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Hopefully Harry! MJ is future CEO so its basically up to her.

MJ @blackactivist  
Damn straight 

Harls @potatokid  
Who's straight? The future of SI is super gay.   
~~~

SanderSides @addicted_2_fandoms  
Most powerful teens in the world. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Add Shuri to the mix and we could take over the world :))  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Oh god only 4 days tell my tower is overthrown by genius teenagers…

Princess @memequeen  
Don't worry! I only have plans to make a few dangerous things well I'm there.

Intern of SI @pbp  
How many explosions can we cause in a week and a half  
~~~

Ned Leeds @codened  
I'm so excited to get back into a super good lab!!! 

Stark @iamironman  
You can come over anytime what are you working on?

Ned Leeds @codened  
I made an AI and I'm trying to program a holographic body for him. 

AnimeFan @Nicholeispurple  
Why are all of these teenagers so smart! Does tony stark attract genius kids?!?  
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Walking around school is so funny. Everyone is guessing who I am and no one is right at all. Not even close! I'm not even secretive about it! Pay better attention. 

MJ @blackactivist  
You literally jumped a 8 foot fence yesterday and came to one of your classes by jumping in threw the window. On the second story. 

CindyLou @moonmoon  
Guess we have to pay better attention……

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
If he does stuff like that it should be easy? Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 10 month old nephew (who I've been watching for a few days) just got like 3 teeth. And he bit me so many timesssss I'm covered in baby foot bruises scratches and bit marks. From a baby! He's vicious


	34. Who needs love triangles?

Daily Bugle @bestnews  
Future oscorp holder dating a SI employee??? He was seen entering the building today at 2 pm and hasn't left since. (Picture of harry walking into SI)

Harry @harrynotosborn  
My best friends live there???? We're having a week long sleep over. 

Stark @iamironman  
Sueing for taking pictures of minors without consent. 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Damn. Stark is more my dad then my real one. 

Stark @iamironman  
:)  
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Just got mobbed by reporters. Not a nice feeling. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
:((( wanna come join the weeklong sleepover? 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Omg you're inviting me??? Yes!  
~~~

CindyLou @moonmoon  
Things we know about Spidey he has an S/O is Pan and Trans Has Autism is nerdy goes to my school. I think I know who it is…

MJ @blackactivist  
Its so obvious right?

Stark @iamironman  
Send me your location we have some forms to sign.  
~~~

CindyLou @moonmoon  
Flash was not kidding. That was like 400 pages. Thanks for providing lawyers. And since Im 18 weeks didn't need a parent to also sign 400 pages

Stark @iamironman  
Sorry not sorry

Intern of SI pbp  
Wanna join the sleepover??? You're already here.  
~~~

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
There are way to many smart teenagers here. And Thor Loki and Bruce are coming over from New Asgard. 

Jesus @buckybarnes  
There's only 8 kids here right? No one else? 

CindyLou @moonmoon  
Wait. DR BRUCE BANNER IS COMING I CAN MEET HIM?!?!?

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
I just sent him a screenshot of your reaction and he'd love to meet you. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Uncle Bruce is the best I wish he'd get twitter tho.

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I feel like I can die peacefully now. I've meet so many superheros. And I can ask Dr.Banner science questions!

Stark @iamironman  
I feel very left out RN. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
We've already asked you questions.  
~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Normans mad at me for being with the Starks. So I'm going to stay here for as long as possible.

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Fucking mood.  
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Ned helped me build a mini robot :)))) 

Intern of SI @pbp  
They turned out awesome! So cute too

CindyLou @moonmoon  
It was so fun!! Shuri helped me build one and it dances!!!  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
I got to check if anyone needed anything and walked in on a very gross make-out session….

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Not sorry. 

Harls @potatokid  
And now I need to comfort him. He's poor innocent eyes…  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
I asked FRIDAY how the kids are doing. And I get that they're all dirty little heathens. But Cindy. She's sleeping like a perfect angel. My new favorite. She's a stark now. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
You can't just declare a kid you've known for 2 days a Stark babe. 

Stark @iamironman  
Yes I can. I already did a background check and she's smart and nice. My lawyers are already writing her into the will. 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Tony. You can't just randomly adopt children even if its not legally. 

Stark @iamironman  
To bad.  
~~~

CindyStark @moonmoon  
I wake up to find a new couple? Very gross. They kwpt it a secret. And that I'm in Tony Starks will????

1312 @imgayandproud  
Who's the new gross couple?

CindyStark @moonmoon  
Just confirmed that I can say this but…. @harrynotosborn @codened @gottagofast

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Who knew all I needed to get a boyfriend was a sleepover. And its even better cause I got two. 

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Who needs love triangles when you can date them both

Ned Leeds @codened  
Hehe two handsome boys. With me.

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Neds the most handsome boy. (Sorry Genie) 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
No pet names online please…. And I agree. Cuddle. Starks couches are so comfyyy  
~~~~

Author (Lizzie) @PeterParkerFanboy  
I love Cindy Moon in case you can't tell haha. Especially since she technically has spider powers as well she's Silk. Its a comic series I recommend!!! Idk if I'm encluding her having powers but I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What cha think???? I'm very much enjoying being god in this fanfic.


	35. Robot contest (totally fake science shit)

Harry @harrynotosborn  
I love giant sleepovers! I just Bruce Banner Thor and Loki! 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
I'm an (un)official stark and I met bruce fucking banner. Omg. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Haha yea Uncle Bruce is cool. So is Mr.Thor and Mx.Loki 

Drgn @random_fandom_dragon999  
Mx. Loki? What's Lokis pronouns??

Thor @GodOfThunder  
I believe my Siblings is what you refer to as GenderFluid.

Intern of SI @pbp  
Hi Mr.Thor! You dont use Twitter very often… I should make Loki twitter!!!!  
~~~

snek @loki  
hello i am loki. young peter thinks i should use this. and i dont know how to say no to him

Thor @GodOfThunder  
Sibling! You should capitalize certain letters! Do you not remember how? I shall help!

snek @loki  
it is for the aesthetic

Intern of SI @pbp  
Hi Loki!!!!!! 

snek @loki  
hello young peter you remind me of those fireball creatures you have here

MJ @blackactivist  
You mean a puppy? 

snek @loki  
hello my fellow genderfluid friend. i can teach you illusion like how I do

MJ @blackactivist  
I like you Mx.Loki  
~~~

snek @loki  
there are so many small humans here? they are having a robot building contest. i am the judge. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
This is so fun!!! Mine Is a mini R2D2

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I teamed with Ned because he's amazing and smart.

Harls @potatokid  
Mine is a robot that can shoot potato's with perfect aim. 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
MJ and I are working on a robot that reads books aloud. Like you give it a book. And it reads to you!

Princess @memequeen  
I'm just going around helping people. And harry is being lame andndidnt join in.   
~~~

snek @loki  
i like harleys because its violent. peters is cute. cindy/mj is a good idea and they should show stark. flash/ned made a cute octopus? it just cute and beeps. i do not know who wins. 

Stark @iamironman  
They're all do cute and good ideas! No one wins. No one loses. MJ and Cindys is going to upgraded and will be something we sell. 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
I'm counting it. I won. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually know nothing on science so idk if any of these are possible robot ideas. But oh well. Sorry that this is short. Hope you enjoyss


	36. If you're in the will.

Stark @iamiornman  
Spring break has two days left! People are going home! Quiet at last.

Harry @harrynotosborn  
I dont liiikkkkkke hooommmmeeeee 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I don't wannnnna :(((

Stark @iamironman  
You're welcome back. I know you two. Just don't hack FRIDAY and you'll be fine.

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
So….if I had Neddy hack it it'd be fine?

Ned Leeds @codened  
OH mr "no pet names online" and I'd gladly hack anything for you :)

MJ @blackactivist  
Ew gross

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Like you and Shuri are any better  
~~~~

Anti @antisciencekids  
So. Stark tower is more protected then the pentagon and Ned Leeds @/codened can easily hack it so shouldn't he be a threat to national security. 

Stark @iamironman  
He's a teenager! 17. Yes he's a master hacker and coder but he knows better then that he hacks Little harmless things like making out with his boyfriends and not wanting tattled on

Stark @iamironman  
The worse thing he's ever done is hack Spiderman's suit to unlock things. And I'm so damn proud. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Why would I hack the government? What would I do? Put "hey here's all the things that need changed" on all screens? And I love you Tony! 

Stark @iamironman  
I mean…. I have the money to get you out if you do that…. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
No. I'm dealing with one of my boyfriends possible being arrested

Harry @harrynotosborn  
No. No boyfriends in prison.   
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Peter is being a petty bitch. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
You broke it. I'm mad. No cuddles. Out of my lab. 

Stark @iamironman  
He'll be fine in a few hours. What do you do? 

Harls @potatokid  
I dropped one of his lego buildings… Im working on putting it back together!

Stark @iamironman  
What one??

Harls @potatokid  
It was the avengers tower(legit where we live) with a little Spider-man lego human

Stark @iamironman  
Oof. You know who much Pete loves Spidey.

Harls @potatokid  
I know!! That's why I rebuilding it!  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Peter is back in soft boi mode

Intern of SI @pbp  
I felt bad…. Cuddle with me :(

~~~

Princess @memequeen  
How many languages does Peter speak? He seems to know a lot? @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
Hmm. English,Spanish,Italian,Russian,  
Slovak, ASL, and Gaeilge. 

Harls @potatokid  
Why?

Intern of SI @pbp  
May is Italian. Spanish for school. Slovak for Wanda. Russian for Nat and Bucky. Gaeilge for Steve. Learning people's first language is a good way to get to know them

Harls @potatokid  
To pure. Absolute puppy.

Intern of SI @pbp  
I learned ASL for when I'm nonverbal. And Clint's deaf. And I'm trying (and failing) to learn Xhosa for Shuri.

Princess @memequeen  
So soft??? My broken white boy. You give to many uwu vibes. 

~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
Peter Parker is a mega soft boy and I love him. 

Harls @potatokid  
Mood. 

Stark @iamironman  
Mood

Best Aunt @may-been  
Mood

I like Knives @blackwidow  
Mood

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
Mood

Princess @memequeen  
Mood

King FURRY @kingtchalla  
Mood

snek @loki  
mood

Thor @GodOfThunder  
Mood!

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Mood

MJ @blackactivist  
Mood

CindyStark @moonmoon  
Mood

Rhodey @honeybear  
Mood

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Mood

Jesus @buckybarnes  
Mood

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm love you 2  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
I thought all the kids when home. But I just walked into the kitchen to find Harry Osborn sitting on the fridge?

Harry.@harrynotosborn  
I went home. And came back. Norman was all "you're 18 make yourself useful" so I'm sitting on the fridge.

Stark @iamironman  
Alright. You know where your room is right?

Harry @harrynotobsorn  
I have my own room?!?!?

Stark @iamironman  
Of course. All my kids do. Do they use them? Nope. But you all have one!

CindyStark @moonmoon  
You're telling me…… I have a room at Stark/Avengers Tower?!?!???

Stark @iamironman  
Of course you do! If you're in the will you have a room.   
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My doggo is an absolute sweetie. And I love him.


	37. Cuddle pile?

Best Aunt @may-been  
I Dont know if I need to ground Peter or not?

Stark @iamironman  
He…. He…. PETER YOU'RE GROUNDED. @pbp

Intern of SI @pbp  
:(((

Best @WhirlyBits  
What did he do?

Stark @iamironman  
Nat was teaching him how to drive. Worst decision ever. @blackwidow you're grounded to. No girlfriend privileges. 

I like knives @blackwidow  
I have over 300 knives don't tempt me Stark. 

BlueBerry @JellyFish  
What did they do? 

Stark @iamironman  
@pbp wanna tell the class what you did?

Harls @potatokid  
He said sorry…. It wasn't THAT much money…

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Someone just tell us what happened?

Intern of SI @pbp  
I crashed the car. 

Stark @iamironman  
Into what?

Intern of SI @pbp  
Into a building… And another car…

Stark @iamironman  
And who is paying for the damage?

Intern Of SI @pbp  
You…. 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
I'm… That is so funny!!!!! 

Stark @iamironman  
Cindy. My favorite! Whyyyyy  
~~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Science Kids™ we have a meeting tomorrow in Peters Lab!

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Am I included?

Stark @iamironman  
Yes Flash. You're a science kid. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Holy shit I'm a science kid. Does that mean you can write me a letter of recommendation? 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
Yea can I get one too? 

Stark @iamironman  
If you're in the will I'll write one. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Who's all in the will?

Stark @iamironman  
All of you. All the science kids. You all also can get jobs at SI after/during college and have a place to live no matter what. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
Tony Stark is the best dad ever. <3  
~~~

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
5 months. 5 months and I already have all the paperwork ready. Only 5 months. And all the work will be worth it. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Honey just come to bed. We both have work early. Just sleep time.  
~~~

1312 @imgayandproud  
Omg. Pepper Potts random late night tweet actually makes sense. I figured it out!

Percy Jackson @SHOOT050313  
5 months tell August when Spiderman reveals his identity.

1312 @imgayandproud  
She must've finished all the prep work for him to do that.  
~~~

Ned Leeds @codened  
I hate when everyone talks about the future of SI and they just casually leave me out. Like hello future head of R&D here. Stop forgetting me news!!

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Both my Boyfriends are going to be very powerful in the future. Pay attention to them! In a positive way!

Ned Leeds @codened  
Cuddle pile @harrynotosborn @gottagofast

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Omw

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Omw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tiiiiirrrrreeeeed my sister cut my hair because salons aren't open and yeaa my hair is knowing the perfect straight boy repellent.


	38. Graduation

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
The kids are graduating! Finally! We can start full out training them to take over. 

MJ @blackactivist  
When are we taking over?

Stark @iamironman  
After you all get out of college. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
But…. That's super soon for me! Oh god. Oh god. This one top of turning 18 in August and ugh.

CindyStark @moonmoon  
All the other science kids are getting busineses. And flash and i are just here like…… Uhhhhh. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Honestly Cindy. We're just here like go you. We'll just live in the tower and do nothing. Set for life.

Stark @iamironman  
You know you have jobs? Like right after college? I already have them set up for you.  
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I'm at graduation right? And still no one knows who I am. Its super obvious. I've been hardcore dropping hints. I walked on a wall the other day. 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
I love knowing this secret :)

My wife @leah.marie07  
I really wanna know! When will someone slip and tell it?

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
You'll find out in August  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
When all of the avengers show up for your high school graduation. 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
I'm gonna introduce my gf to black widow

Intern of SI @pbp  
Sally would love that!   
~~~

MJ @blackactivist  
My girlfriend randomly telaported onto the stage during graduation and scared everyone. 

Princess @memequeen  
Its a little off still. About 10 feet but I got to be here! And T'challa can't be mad.

MJ @blackactivist  
Love you nerd.   
~~~

Best Aunt @may-bee  
My baby is all grown up! I remember when you were placed in Ben and I's care you made my world. I have so many amazing memories and so much love from you. Ben would be so proud! So would your parents. (Pictures of May and Peter. Peter is in a graduation gown with a bright smipe on his face)

Intern of SI @pbp  
I was already crying may!!!! I larb you so much.  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
After a very emotional graduation I am happy to eat ice cream with my family. (Picture of all the science kids, Sally, May, Pepper, Shuri, and all the avengers(minus T'challa) eating ice cream cones all smushed together smiling) 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went swimming today! It so much fun and i got some more rocks for my collection!


	39. Dbajkshfjw

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
How do people not know who I am? Like i know i come out in a month but I just changed. On a subway and no one even looked at me?

Harls @potatokid  
You changed on a subway?!?!?!?!?

Stark @iamitonmam  
That…. Is bad. Bad spider baby  
~~~

My wife @leah.marie07  
I'm just…. Waiting for the Spider reveal. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Haha I think everyone is. I was the first to know his secret. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Stark was first to know. You figured out by being in room and damn that was awkward. 

SanderSides @addicted_2_Fandom  
Why was it awkward

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
My guardian walked in on me naked and him sitting on the bed. 

Stark @iamironman  
I'm sorry what.

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Not like all the way naked! I was wearing my binder and boxers! 

Stark @iamironman  
And she didn't question?!?!?

Ned Leeds @codened  
Nope.  
~~~

Acedec Chat

Charles: I can't believe we graduated with spiderman and don't know who he is  
Cindy: its pretty obvious….  
Sally: when are you gonna show me your room at the tower babe???  
Cindy: when Spidey comes out.  
Abe:when is that gonna be  
Harls: i can't say because its a give away…  
Peter: I'm so excited!!!  
Abe: what. why?  
Peter: I turn 18 next month!!! In August!!!! I'm so excited  
Ned: eeep!!! What's Stark doing for your birthday  
Peter: he won't tell me. :(((  
Peter: all of you are invited tho. Its happening after my birthday tho?  
Abe: its so weird being friends with people who live with the avengers.  
Flash: I'm so excited lol. I know you're birthday plans >:)))))  
Harls: all of us but ned and you know  
MJ: its going to be great  
~~~

Intern of SI @pbp  
All the science kids but need and I know a big secret!!!! This is unfair

Ned Leeds @codened  
It really is. :(

Stark @iamironman  
Oh well. Need you can't keep secrets from peter. And pete its your surprise birthday gift for next month. You'll be fine.

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm still gonna be salty

MJ @blackactivist  
Hehe. I love this

Princess @memequeen  
Its a good secret Peter. You'll be fine you broken white boy.

Intern of SI @pbp  
:((((((  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Peter is sad :( I wanna tell him. Puppy eyezsss

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
IM COMING TO RESCUE! You will not give the secret up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to my new wife. Leah don't leave your phone number in my comments!!! Jesus. You're very pretty btw.


	40. Morgan Stark?

Stark @iamironman  
Press conference in a week. Trust me you don't wanna miss it

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
@everybody from midtown you better watch this. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I'm literally vibrating with excited.

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Can confirm. Genie is vibrating. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Flash is the biggest Spider fan ever so I mean….

MJ @blackactivist  
Yea did Flash ever show Spidey his fanfics?

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Omg. Flash you wrote fsnfiction about me?!?!?

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
No. Nope. MJ please don't.   
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I found a baby…. In a dumpster. What do I do? She's so cute?

Stark @iamironman  
Take her with you. I'll call Helen and she'll make sure she's healthy and we'll track her parents. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Okay thank you stark can you send happy to meet me? Swinging with a baby doesn't sound smart.  
~~~

Rhodey @honeybear  
My beautiful boyfriend. Light if my life. We figured out the babe spidey found doesn't have parents so of course tony is adoptng her!

Stark @iamironman  
She doest have parents! I have space! She's adorable! And we need to name her! People are coming bye to make sure I can adopt her my lawyers are doing stuff. 

Harls @potatokid  
I'm gonna have another little sister. Abby is. Already to much and I never even see her oh god. 

Abbs @mybrothersucks  
Says the one who left me in Tennessee. 

Harls @potatokid  
You wanted to stay! Dad can fly you up! I'll work on making your room more you! 

Abbs @mybrothersucks  
@iamironman fly me up old man. I wanna see my new sister.  
~~~

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Info on the baby that Tony adopted. Her name is Morgan. She is 11 months old. And hes adopting Abby. Harleys sister. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
He just does what he wants. And he wants four daughters. Abby Morgan Cindy and Shuri. MJ is sometimes a daughter. I love you MJ. 

MJ @blackactivist  
You too Rhodey. Can I meet the baby?

Rhodey @honeybear  
Of course.   
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Okay. Press conference identity reveal in 3 days. Morgan is a cutie pie. I'm excited to tell everyone who i am. And you all get to meet the latest stark which is way cooler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter? Only 10 chapters left my peeps. This book has gotten a lot more attention then I thought it would. And I thank all of you!!!! <333333


	41. Carol. Im love her?

Stark @iamironman  
Spidey reveal is in 2 hours! And you all get to meet the newest Stark!

I like knives @blackwidow  
I'm ready to welcome my fellow spider to the team. As well as help train him to lead the next batch of avengers. 

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Is your girlfriend coming to earth for this?

I like knives @blackwidow  
Yes Carol is coming to earth! You know she adores you. 

Intern of SI @pbp  
I'm going to make her twitter when she gets here!!!  
~~~~

SI @officialSI  
Well who would've guessed? (Spider-man walks out on stage. "Hello! I have a very important announcement! So I'm going to reveal my identity! But first I'm going to share who my acedec team" he pulled his phone out " so Those who already know who I am are Cindy, Flash, Ned, MJ, Harls, and Peter. So a lot of people thought I Flash and to that I say what??? I literally saved him in DC like how would that work? Two people said I was Harry Osborn. And again what??? He literally was sent off to England well I was out superheroing. And only one person! One person! Sally. Guessed right. And to that I say." He pulled off his mask. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker! But to more important matters who wants to meet Morgan Stark?")

Intern of SI @pbp  
So. Hi I'm Spider-Man!

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
Hi I'm Peter Parker!

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
Damn a 17 year old is really out saving our asses huh.   
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
@pbp should change his URL

SpiderSon @pbp  
Better babe?

Harls @potatokid  
Much better baby boy. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
hhhhhh you know what calling me that does!!!!   
~~~~

Carol @StarPower  
Peter told me to get this app so I'm going to expose Nick Furry because how is he respected?

Nice @pandafox  
Maybe because he had a very high up position and is a total bad ass?

Carol @StarPower  
Who is he a bad ass???

Deku @Creeper_Jeeper  
He is mysterious and has the whole missing eye thing going for him?

SpiderSon @pbp  
@trustnoone hmmm wonder what Auntie carol has to say….

Furry @trustnoone  
Carol. This I why I didn't want you back on earth!

Carol @StarPower  
Anyone wanna know how he lost an eye???

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
Isn't that a sensitive subject? Like Furry seems like a private person because of it.

Carol @StarPower  
Sensitive subject? Oh gods Rogers what did he tell you?

Steve Rogers @CaptianAmerica  
The last time he trusted someone he lost an eye. 

Carol @StarPower  
I'm glad you trust me. So my cat goose scratched him. 

Furry @trustnoone  
You're cat??? You went off to space and let Goose with me! I raised him since the 90s!

Carol @StarPower  
So where is my goose?

Stark @iamironman  
If you haven't seen him since the 90s I'm guessing dead

Furry @trustnoone  
I might've given him to area 51…..

Ned Leeds @codened  
Why would you give a cat to area 51??

Carol @StarPower  
Alien cat. And give me my cat right now or so help me!

My wife @leah.marie07  
I wanna see the space cat!  
~~~  
SpiderSon @pbp  
So tomorrow is my birthday!!! And Dad has a surprise for me. That I guess I'll figure out tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a girl sends you a pic of her jawline and you spam your gc with screaming because hnnnnn hot and the only thing someone says is "kinky"


	42. Pete's birthday!

SpiderSon @pbp  
Dr.Banner made me sleeping pills which is great because insomnia is a bitch! 

Harls @potatokid  
Yea baby how bout you take those and catch up on your sleep. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
But,,,, its only 9?

Harls @potatokid  
But you hardly ever sleep. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
Yea alright cuddle with me?  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
So peter is asleep and we've dragged his sleeping body onto a plane. Science kids, avengers, we going to Pete's birthday party. 

Princess @memequeen  
I'm so excited!!!!!!   
~~~

SpiderSon @pbp  
I wake up. In a fucking different country on the other side of the planet! Jesus Dad!

SpiderSon @pbp  
In other news I'm in Wakanda. 

Stark @iamironman  
It was a surprise! And you're not even telling them your gift?

SpiderSon @pbp  
I'm getting top surgery and with Wakanda tech im going to be healed instantly. 

Stark @iamironman  
And thennnn,,,,,,

SpiderSon @pbp  
We're going to an island that you have. 

Stark @iamironman  
Its your island kid. I bought it for you. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
@may-bee you let.him buy me and island!!!!

Best Aunt @may-bee  
It was Peps idea.   
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Baby boy (picture of Peter smiling widely shirtless you can hardly even see the scars)

Princess @memequeen  
He looks so happy! 

MJ @blackactivist  
What a happy loser. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
You love me MJ  
~~~

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I used to absolutely hate Tony Stark. And now I live with him and he bought my nephew and island and made him a muti-million dollars suit. 

Stark @iamironman  
I'm glad You're warming up to me May. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Well…   
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I went from being a jerk and a bully to being Peters best friend? Idk how. But I'm forever thankful. You're the best pepte! Happy 18th

SpiderSon @pbp  
You apologized. And proves your trust. Love you Flash. Also you're dating my besties so I mean. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast   
Haha yea true. And there all those non internet reason. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
I really wanna share those know. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Oml. Fineeee

SpiderSon @pbp  
Flash has a crush on me before and after i transitioned and had a sexuality crisis. And now he's dating my two best friends

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I'm a proud bi man   
~~~

SpiderSon @pbp  
I'm 18 life is fun. My s/o's dad bought me an island. I'm spending time with the new babe. She's having so much fun. I met Harls sister Abby she gave me the shovel talk. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
All my friends are here! The entire Acedec team is here! And I just. Ugh  
I love you Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to Tennessee tomorrow! At like 5 am! (I live in Michigan and one of my sisters live in Tennessee) and I've got all my clothes packed. Which like woo! But I'm terrified I'm gonna forget something important.


	43. Genius teens with dad problems

Princess @memequeen  
Thor and Loki showed us Asgaurdian memes!!!

SpiderSon @pbl  
Omg I'm just gonna go take a peter sleep™

Harls @potatokid  
Uh Shuri and the warriors three just. Wow. Slay

Chronicles @GreekGeek28  
New Asgaurd has its own memes???

snek @loki  
of course we do. some are quite amusing. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
I love you Ms.Loki!!!  
~~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Why do I keep so many smart teenagers in my home?

SpiderSon @pbp  
Cause you lovvveee us

Stark @iamironman  
Yes. But why did you hack FRIDAY again! 

Ned Leeds @codened  
We just,,,,, made improvements

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
She's so much better now. 

Stark @iamironman  
I threw a messed up blueprint into the trash and she said "activating the Yeet protocol" 

MJ @blackactivist  
Exactly. Improvements.   
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I officially live in the tower now!! Like completely moved out of my house! 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
Woo! Go Flash! 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
All I have to say to my parents from now to forever is. Fuck you Dad!!

Harry @harrynotosborn  
I agree! Fuck you Dad! Rot in that jail cell. 

Stark @iamironman  
I attract genius teens who have dad problems. Oh fuck. Morgan is crying.  
~~~

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Tony is such a great dad. So is James. 

Rhodey @honeybear  
She's just so cuteee (picture of baby morgan is Tonys lap)  
~~~

Web-Slinger @realspidey  
I'm starting avengers!!!! I'm going to be sooo sore

I like knives @blackwidow  
You most definitely will be. 

Stark @iamironman  
Don't break the kid.   
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
Hnnnnn (picture of Peter shirtless he has a towel resting around his shoulders and is very sweaty. He has quite a few hickeys on his collar bones)

SpiderSon @pbp  
Why did you post this!! The internet doesn't need me shirtless. 

Princess @memequeen  
Damn boi. You're ripped

Harls @potatokid  
Ikr. Love it. 

Stark @iamironman  
Are those hickeys!!!?!?!!!?!

SpidwrSon @pbp  
Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on my way to vist my sister in Tennessee. And I'm just. Laying down in the back seat of our van my.mom laughed when she saw me. I have a stuffed dinosaur and a fuzzy blanket.


	44. Exposing peter o'clock

Princess @memequeen  
Sometimes Peter sleeps on the ceiling. 

Harls @potatokid  
Sometimes hes to tired to chew after a mission or patrol so he bites it and it turns liquid. 

MJ @blackactivist  
One time he was doing homework on the ceiling. And he sneezed and fell off. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I've seen him pace on the ceiling way to many times. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
During school he his his spider stuff under a locker and would lift it after school. Like. He'd just casually lift 6 lockers! And hope no one would see. 

Stark @iamironman  
What's going on??

Princess @memequeen  
We're exposing pete as a dumbass

Deku @creeper_jeeper  
Why? 

Harls @potatokid  
Hes on a mission rn so he can't defend himself as a dumbass. 

<3 @brittany_likes_books  
As Peters S/O shouldn't you be stopping them??

Harls @potatokid  
Nope. He's a dumbass. They're only true things also the fans like it.

Harls @potatokid  
Oh shit pete just got back.

SpiderSon @pbp  
What the hell !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hiked 6 miles today's!!!! I'm in so much pain. And am very tired. Very much liking Tennessee tho.


	45. Clint sucks at mario kart

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Look at these cuties(Picture of tony, harley, snd peter sleeping cuddling on the couch)

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
aww they're so cute

MJ @blackactivist  
The little dorks havent slept in like 2 days so glad they're sleeping.   
~~~

I like knives @blackwidow  
So would've thought @iamironman would be such a dad? (Picture of Morgan standing up on Tony's lap looking him in the eyes)

Rhodey @honeybear  
Tony and I are great dads. Morgan likes him more. 

SpierSon @pbp  
He's an #irondad  
~~~

Stark @iamironman  
Why is #irondad trending?

CindyStark @moonmoon  
Cause you're ironman and you're a dad. 

Harls @potatokid  
Change your url!!!

Stark @potatokid  
No. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Brb just gonna hack Tony's twitter

IronDad @iamironman  
Ugh.   
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
I live with the avengers. And I get a lot of people saying "what are they like" and all I have to say is. Clint is shit at Mario kart.

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
I am not!

Harry @harrynotosborn  
You owe me $30 from the last game we played. 

Arrow @cawcawbitch  
Shh…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not gonna update for a few days. Next couple chapters are gonna finish the story! I also just got a new puppy. So,,,, ya know?


	46. What's the surprise?!?!?!?

IronDad @iamironman  
Oh my god. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
I agree. When's it gonna happen?

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
In 3 weeks-ish  
~~~

SpiderSon @pbp  
Idk what's going on but everyone is super smiley at me??? 

MJ @blackactivist  
Don't worry about it it's probably just your anxiety. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
You're probably right  
~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Why do people at fancy restaurants give us weird looks? Like I just want to have date night with my boyfriends.

Ned Leeds @codened  
They just don't respect that we're a poly couple :(

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
It makes me quite sad :(((

IronDad @iamironman  
I am totally not making a restaurant for poly couples know. Whaattt noooo wayy. 

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
Tony Stark is the best dad #irondad  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
People keep asking what I'm planning???? 

SpiderSon @pbp  
I know you and I know you're planning something. I just don't know what!! I asked Dad and he said its a surprise. 

Harls @potatokid  
:))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New puppy is named Duke. He's a cutie pie. He's currently napping in his kennel super cute. He's got a little anxiety


	47. Relaxing vacation

SpiderSon @pbp  
Ugh I'm so stressed! School starts in 4 weeks and I'm not ready for college!

Harls @potatokid  
How about we go to our island for a week or two? You can relax a little have someone fill in crime fighting duty?

SpiderSon @pbp  
That sounds perfect thanks babe. Love you. Are we inviting friends or no?

Harls @potatokid  
Just us? Romantic get away?

Princess @memequeen  
Ah. So you were don't get invited so you can be as loud as you want. I get it.   
~~~

IronDad @iamironman  
The kids just decide to steal Happy and go to there island smh

Rhodey @honeybear  
Well school is coming up soon and then there's the thing and they need a vacation. We should go on one soon too.

SpiderSon @pbp  
What thing?

Rhodey @honeybear  
Its nothing important and doesn't invole you. 

SpidwrSon @pbp  
Pops!!!! Juat tell me 

IronDad @iamironman  
Kid,,,, you broke him  
~~~

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Sometimes I'm just like,,,,am I really in a relationship with the best boys on the planet??? The answer is yes but idk how they fell in love with me

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
@codened I got blanjets you get snacks cuddle pile in living room 67- C

Ned Leeds @codened  
On it!  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
My beautiful beautiful boyfriend (picture of peter sitting in a beautiful white sand beach)

Harls @potatokid  
I blocked him haha… but just ugh I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you asking the BIG question tonight. 

Harls @potatokid  
And since we're in international waters we can have champagne to celebrate!

IronDad @iamironman  
Idk how alcohol effects his crazy spider genes so be safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted tge last chapter twice haha. Oops? I'm currently on my way back to Michigan!!! I can't believe that this story is almost over!!!! Like omg!!!!! Thank y'all for reading this <3


	48. Tony is uncomfy

SpiderSon @pbp  
Harley is acting strange? 

MJ @blackactivist  
Its probably just your anxiety. 

Princess @memequeen  
Maybe lover boy is going to ask you to try a sex thing and he's nervous?

IronDad @iamironman  
Please dont talk about your sex life I'm a cool dad but ughhhh

SpiderSon @pbp  
That sounds logical last time he acting like this. So maybe? Thank you Shuri!

Flash Thompson @gottagofast   
Ugh gross

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Yes babe. You're ace. We get it.  
~~~

Ned Leeds @codened   
@bettybrantnews is the actual best

Betty @bettybrantnews  
I just did what anyone should do.

Once @Booknerdsrus  
Why is betty the best?

Ned Leeds @codened  
She threw ice cream on a racist

Harry @harrynotosborn  
Her dress looked expensive so that makes it even better

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
We should just stop going out into public I swear  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
I thank you Shuri for throwing him off my trail. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
When are you asking I'm getting impatient

Harls @potatokid  
Tonight. When the sun is setting. 

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
How romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hardcore procrastinating. I wanna nap.


	49. Island walk <3

"Alright I think I got everything ready" i mumble well cooking

"What was that babe" Peter walks into the kitchen and sits down on a table, what is with this boy and sitting on tables? 

"Foods almost ready, ya wanna help darlin'?"

"No thanks, I'll just watch" god his little smirk is so cute.

~~~

Harls @potatokid  
We're going to eat and then go on a romantic walk

IronDad @iamironman  
I'm so excited!

~~~

"You're the best cook ever I swear" 

"You flatter me darlin' so after we eat I was thinking we could walk around the island?" I was Silently praying to every god/goddess I can think of he better say yes. 

"Great idea! Then we can watch the sun set I'll bring my camera!"

Over dinner we made small talk. It was quiet and peaceful but anxiety is corseing threw my bloodstream.  
~~~

SpiderSon @pbp  
Harls and i are going on a walk :) (selfie of the twon, peter has a wide smile and is holding a peace sign up. Harley is looking at their boyfriend a soft smile on their face and heart eyes)

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Aww you two are so cute :) call me tonight?

SpiderSon @pbp  
Of course May! Larb you  
~~~

We walked hand in hand until the sun started setting. "Ooo I'm going to set my camera up! Look how gorgeous that is!" Peter says well getting out a tripod 

"Is it as gorgeous as you?"

"You flirt. "

Okay knows my chance. Well he's busy getting his lens in focus, I'll kneel with the ring. 

I pull out the ring I had made for him. I know diamonds are the most traditional but Peter has a branding and he sticks with it. The ring has a big red ruby and several smaller sapphire ones wrapping the band. 

Now all we do is wait for him to look over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night was the best I've slept in a whilllleee and im very happy about that.


	50. Last chapter :(

I feel like I've been here forever. Down on one knee, holding this tiny box. 

"Peter! You take too long!" 

Finally he's going to look over. 

"What do you mean?" He asks turning his head to see me. 

"Will you marry me? I've been down on one knee waiting for you to see me but its been like 7 minutes." 

"Oh course I'll marry you!"

"Finally" standing up I stretch out and take the ring out if the box to place on his finger. 

"Did you seriously get a Spider-man themed engagement ring for me babe?"  
~~~

Harls @potatokid  
I can finally unblock my loving fiance. 

SpiderSon @pbp  
You blocked me?!?!?

Beat Aunt @may-bee  
They finally asked!!!! Its been months since Harley told me and tony about this

Pepper Potts @CEOofSI  
Finally!!! Let's see the ring!

SpiderSon @pbp  
(Picture of the red and blue ring on Peters hand)  
~~~

MJ @blackactivist   
Damn one of best friends are getting married. 

CindyStark @moonmoon  
Ikr! I'm so excited! Sally you better get some ideas!!!

Princess @blackactivist  
I'd love to marry MJ but I dont think they'd want to possibly run a country. 

MJ @blackactivist   
Of course I do  
~~~

Flash Thompson @gottagofast  
America!! Legalize poly marriage! I have two beautiful boyfriends! 

King Furry @kingtchalla  
Move to wakanda

Harry @harrynotosborn  
If we get married in wakanda would we be legally poly married if we went back to america?

King Furry @kingtchalla  
I don't know you're strange america laws. 

Ned Leeds @codened  
Isn't it a little early in this relationship to think about marriage  
~~~

Rhodey @honeybear  
Some of Tony's and my kids are getting married but tony isnt married to me yet :(

IronDad @iamironman  
I'm just waiting for you to ask platypus. 

Best Aunt @may-bee  
Ugh to many cheesy couples in the tower

Pepper Ports @CEOofSI  
Your one to talk babe  
~~~

Former acadec chat

Abe: can't believe Peters the first one to get married  
Flash: Harls was guahung about propsing since before graduation  
Cindy: he'd wake us up at like 4 am ask us for ring advice  
Harls : :((  
Peter: you're so sweet babe  
Sally: I can't believe they made you a special Spider-man colored ring  
Peter: can we have the wedding colors red and blue???  
Harls: ughhhhh

Lizzie(Author) @PeterParkerFanboy  
I hope you enjoyed my fic!!! I have another twitter fic on my account if you wanna read it. Give me suggestions if you wanna read more of my work. I'm trying to get better at actually writing writing. Like traditional non twitter writting idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter my peeps. Hope y'all enjoyed this! <3 love you all

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this! comment if your user in the fic? don't beg tho I don't like beggers


End file.
